


The Morning After and Other Smutember Prompts

by danke_rose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, No Timeline, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tumblr: Smutember, kurtty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 22,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26449978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danke_rose/pseuds/danke_rose
Summary: It's just sex, folks.  That's pretty much it.
Relationships: Kitty Pryde/Kurt Wagner
Comments: 66
Kudos: 24
Collections: Smutember 2020





	1. The Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> This began as a stand alone for Smutember prompts The Morning After and Messy, days 12 and 13.
> 
> After responding to a comment by Laughing_Screaming, I've decided to put the rest of the Smutember prompt stories here (unless one becomes long, like Playing Pirates and Princesses).

Before she opened her eyes, Kitty indulged in pleasant memories of the previous night. She and Kurt had finally found a moment alone after a week of grueling, fear-filled missions trying to stop the world from imploding on itself in hate and rage, as usual. When it was all over, they'd fallen into his bed and spent most of the night working out their stress. She knew, when she opened her eyes, what she would see. His room, lit by diffused sunlight, their clothing scattered across the floor and some of his posters hanging askew on the wall. She remembered one had torn when he leaned a bit too enthusiastically against the wall. This, and the feel of his body aligning more perfectly with hers, was what made her open her eyes.

Kurt moved at her back, warm and solid, soft fur reminding her of other, more intimate places it had brushed against last night. He draped his arm over her waist to pull himself closer, his hand fitting snugly between her breasts as he cradled her. Of course he was awake. He probably had been for a while.

“Good morning,” he said, and moved her hair aside to kiss her neck just below her ear.

“Good morning,” she said, and squirmed against him. He pulled her impossibly closer, hooking one leg over her hips as his mouth traveled down her neck.

“How did you sleep?” he murmured into the dip at the base of her throat. She tipped her head back and sighed, reaching for his hip because she wanted him, too.

His mouth moved over her shoulder and he idly stroked her chest with the backs of his fingers. His touch was soft and maddeningly delicate, almost the ghost of sensation. He traced her breast, circling and then drawing his three fingers up the soft skin to her nipple. Kitty stretched out, angling back against him, to encourage more.

“Good,” she managed. “You?”

His hand moved down her stomach, skimming over her belly button before pausing at her pelvis. Kitty pressed her lips together with anticipation, his palm still and warm against her skin.

“Wonderful,” he said, and his hand curled, one finger tracing shapes across her abdomen, tantalizingly close to where she now desperately wanted him.

His tail wound around her knee, bracing it against his leg. Kitty was wet now, clutching the sheets in front of her as she waited for him to touch her. His hand curved around her thigh, her skin sensitive from their previous night's activities.

“Oh,” she whispered as his tail curved around her backside and joined in stroking her other thigh, inching closer to her center.

“Are you all right?” Kurt asked, kissing her jaw and pausing his caresses. “Last night was...rigorous.”

“I'm fine,” she managed. “But I might die if you don't touch me soon.”

“I wasn't sure if you were interested.”

“Kurt, my leg is soaked. Your sheets are soaked.”

“Still.” He kissed her again. “I don't want to assume.”

If she wasn't already strung so tight, she might have rolled over to kiss him. “I love you. And you have permission. Now, _please_.”

She could see him smiling affectionately at her side as he leaned down to kiss her cheek again. She reached up to stroke his cheek and the edge of his ear, all the way to the pointed tip. Then his hand moved between her legs, one finger sliding in and out while his thumb pressed her clit. She dropped her hand to the mattress and held on.

She was so wet, his fingers slipped more than once, and he adjusted her for a better angle, bringing his other arm under her head like a pillow. He whispered beautiful things in her ear, though she could hardly pay attention when his hands were on her like this. Her whole body tensed up when she came, and Kurt held her close, rubbing her belly and her chest when she was done shaking.

Kitty rolled over, wanting to hold him. She wiggled closer, feeling that velvety fur along the length of her body. Kurt leaned in for a kiss, as Kitty reached around to his back. She squeezed his backside and rubbed her palm over the base of his tail, her other hand steadily moving down his chest. She loved watching him turn to liquid as she gently teased the base of his tail, scratching under the base and around the thickest part of it while his eyes closed. She kissed his mouth and almost chuckled at his sloppy response when her hand found his cock and began stroking it, too.

She rolled her palm over the tip of his cock, wet with precum, then danced her fingers around the head before taking a sure grip on the shaft again. He squeezed her shoulder and groaned, short repetitive sounds that made her bite her lip. He was going to come soon. She pressed her thumb along the underside of his cock, and the sounds he made increased.

“Kätzchen, I—”

His body stiffened as he climaxed, cum leaking over her hand and onto the bed, some drops landing on her belly. Kitty kept stroking until he was done. He kissed her deeply, fingers toying with her hair and stroking the back of her neck.

There was cum in his fur and every time they moved, it seemed to spread. Kitty finally laughed and sat up, wiping ineffectively at the spot on her hip.

“I think we need a shower,” she said.

“Ja. When it dries, it pulls my fur. Like a bandage.”

Kitty scooted to the edge of the bed and watched him wiping at a few places with the sheet.

“I have to change them anyway,” he said when he caught her eyeing him.

“We made a mess,” she said, eyes sparkling.

He grinned wickedly. “But it is the best kind.” He kissed her quickly and followed her to the shower.


	2. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for Smutember day 16 (I know I'm out of order)

Scott's voice droned in the background, the meeting having lasted far longer than Kitty thought necessary. They'd covered everything at least three times, and now he was reviewing one last time. Kitty appreciated a thorough, detailed plan of action, and she was usually at full attention during meetings. Today, her mind was focused on the lean forearms of the man across the table from her. He faced Scott, but she was sure those enigmatic golden eyes were looking at her instead. He drummed his fingers on the table and she forced herself to listen to Scott.

“That's it for today,” Scott said at last, and around the table eight chairs scraped back, and eight teammates hurried to leave before he thought of anything else. Kitty stayed where she was and leaned across the table to tap Kurt's hand.

“Hey, can you stick around?”

His easy smile sent the butterflies reeling again.

“Sure, Kätzchen,” he said, standing to stretch, raising his arms above his head. His shirt pulled, giving her a glimpse of taut abs covered in luxurious velvety fuzz. Kitty pretended to sort and straighten her papers while she waited for the room to empty. Scott gathered his own papers at the end of the table and paused beside Kitty on his way out.

“Everything okay, Kitty? Did you have a question?”

“Everything's fine, thanks. I just need to talk to Kurt about something.”

Scott nodded and left. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to leave together or hang out after a mission. It was no secret they were close, the best of friends. What they didn't know yet was what made Kitty's cheeks brighten pink with warmth and her belly swirl when she looked at him. He moved when Scott left, rounding the end of the table with liquid movements that made her throat dry and other places much wetter. She stood up slowly, breathing too fast, too obviously entranced by him.

His tail swished back and forth slowly, in rhythm to something she couldn't hear, maybe a song. Maybe his heartbeat. He knew what she was thinking, she could see it in the wry quirk of his lips and the sensuous way he curled his tail around her ankle when he stopped in front of her.

Kitty tipped her chin up to kiss him as her arms went around his neck and her hips slotted against his. The kiss began tenderly but quickly dissolved into desperation. Kitty crushed her body against his, and he stumbled, bumping her into the table. Without breaking the kiss, she hopped up on it, pulling him between her legs and trusting him not to let her fall.

His kisses moved to her jaw and down the side of her throat, his mouth open and his fangs gently scraping as he sucked the sensitive line on her neck that made her shiver and bite her lip. She gripped him tighter between her legs, sliding closer on the smooth tabletop as his enthusiasm bent her back. Trying not to moan aloud made Kitty bite her lip harder, grind her hips more firmly against his pelvis. She could feel the firm length of his erection and she sent her hand skimming down the back of his shirt towards his tail.

The door cracked hard against the wall and Kurt jerked his head up, eyes wide. Kitty peered over his shoulder, offering Wolverine a bright smile.

“Hey, Logan. What's up?”

For a long moment he said nothing, and Kurt didn't move. She put her chin on his shoulder and scraped her fingers through his hair as casually as if she got caught making out every day.

“Ain't nowhere else you can do that?” Logan said gruffly, and Kurt went loose beneath her. He turned slowly to face his friend, a dangerous man when he was angry, and who thought of Kitty like a daughter.

“It was spur of the moment,” Kurt said, grinning sheepishly. Kitty kissed his cheek, and he tipped his head, touching her forehead with his temple.

“Sorry we didn't tell you,” Kitty said, gesturing between herself and Kurt. “We, uh, we decided to give it a little time first and make sure. You know. Avoid all the unnecessary gossip.”

Wolverine's gaze was locked on Kurt. “Looks like time's up. Elf?”

“I can't speak for Kitty,” he said. “But I'm sure.”

She nodded. “Me, too.”

Logan grunted. “Okay. Get outta here then. I got stuff to do.”


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14, Moonlight

One of the kids had found the movie, an old version of Batman, starring the most unlikely of actors to play the hero. Kitty had laughed but found herself interested enough to stay for the whole movie. Kurt wandered in and joined her, cuddling up beside her on the couch under her blanket. He let his hand slip under the hem of her shirt as he held her, a familiar gesture of wanting to be close to her. She laid her hand on top of his and rubbed the soft fur. When the movie ended and the noise of kids talking once more filled the rec room, Kurt let his lips brush her ear when he paraphrased Jack Nicholson's line to her.

“Tell me, Kätzchen, have you ever danced with a _demon_ in the pale moonlight?”

“I have not,” she replied, guessing what he had in mind.

He held out his hand and when she took it, he teleported them out of the crowded room to the far end of the institute property. The moon wasn't full, but it was bright, shining over the lake's still water. A handful of clouds drifted in the sky full of stars. At the edge of the property, before the steep drop to the lake, Kurt took her hand to dance. Kitty leaned in, his warmth drawing her closer as she followed his lead. Kurt was an excellent dancer, and she let herself get lost in the swaying and gentle turning. Gradually they went from dancing to moving slowly in place, their bodies as close as they could get. She laid her cheek on his shoulder, content to be held.

“Now,” he said, his voice quiet, as if the darkness required whispers, “you can say you've danced with—”

“No, I can't. I've still never danced with a demon. In moonlight or elsewhere.” She lifted her cheek and touched his face. “You know I don't see you that way.”

“It was a joke,” he said, “But hearing you say that is...” He let his words trail off, choosing instead to finish the thought by kissing her.

She sighed happily when he lifted his lips to kiss her ear and her neck before returning to her lips. She opened her eyes to marvel at the play of moonlight in his hair and the fuzz on his face and arms when she leaned back to slide her hands beneath his shirt. The contrast of his firmly muscled body with its coat of velvety soft fur still fascinated her, and she dragged her fingers up his stomach.

“Usually I can't see you in the dark,” she said softly, “But the moon is so bright...It's beautiful.”

“Like you,” he replied. He kissed his way down her body, following every curve with his hands. At her waist he lifted her shirt and pressed wet kisses into her skin, sucking gently in places that made her gasp.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, raking through the curls affectionately, hoping he wouldn't stop at her waist with his loving attention. His hands moved over her hips, his thumbs sliding down the grooves of her thighs before caressing her backside, fingers teasing just inside. He tilted his head up, white fangs flashing in the moonlight.

Kitty dropped to her knees and tugged his shirt up and off, letting him do the same for her between kisses. “The blanket,” she said.

“I didn't teleport it here by mistake,” he whispered.

 _Of course he hadn't_. She smiled into his ear and gave a light nip, and another along the edge. Kurt dragged the blanket closer with his tail, arranging it just enough to lay her down on it. She lifted her feet and he pulled off her shoes and socks, then ran his hands up her legs, waiting.

Kitty gazed at him, crouched between her ankles, chest bare, fur glinting in the pale white light. He seemed to be admiring her, too, and she thought they might go on like that for hours, until the moon was a memory. She phased her bra off, then raised her hips and started to shimmy off her leggings and panties. Kurt kissed her knees and took over, slowly drawing them down her legs and flinging them into the growing pile of their clothes. He stood up and quickly shucked his own pants aside.

“Wait,” she said when he started to lie down again. “Stand there.” She breathed out an appreciative sigh and ran a hand through her hair. “It's like you were made to stand in the moonlight like this.”

“And you were made to lie in it.”

There was a slight chill in the summer evening air, a cool breeze tickling her skin and fluffing Kurt's hair. When she crooked a finger at him he eagerly joined her on the blanket, lining up every inch of her skin with his own. Kitty dragged her knee along his side, enjoying the soft, ticklish sensation of fur on her inner thigh as Kurt nibbled her lip and her tongue.

She played with the textures of his body, soft fur catching under her nails as she dragged them up his back, firm muscle that resisted the pressure of her palms when she kneaded his shoulders, silky smooth skin at his nipples and cock when she stroked them. They kissed slowly, tasting and caressing, and in no hurry for anything else. His hand at her breast stroked leisurely, thumb moving reverently over the peak of her nipple until she was whimpering in the back of her throat with every soft graze.

Kurt lifted his head to gaze at her, running his hand the length of her torso and between her legs, fingers coming away wet. She bent her knees when he moved to sit at her feet. For a moment, he only looked at her, then with one finger traced the slick flesh between her legs. Kitty gasped, then cried out softly when his tongue pressed into her clit, lapping up the evidence of her arousal.

When he lifted her hips, Kitty arched her back, wanting more. “Oh, Kurt,” she murmured, hardly able to make a coherent sentence. “Yes, there, yes...” words dissolving into sounds of pleasure as she climaxed.

Kurt kissed her belly and her legs and sat up. “You're so beautiful like this. Your skin glows.”

Kitty sat up and kissed him, hand at his neck as she maneuvered him to his back and leaned over him. His cock slid inside her easily, eliciting a rough moan from him. His hands found her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, then moving over her skin everywhere he could reach. Kitty moved restlessly, hands pressing into his chest, pushing the fur back and forth and watching it ripple like water. He groaned, getting closer, and moved his hips in rhythm with hers while she slowly collapsed onto his chest, trembling. Her release, clenching and quivering around him, brought on his own.

Kitty tucked her face into the crook of his shoulder, still lying atop him. “You glow, too,” she said after a while.

“Usually I blend into the shadows. Now you say I glow?”

She nodded contentedly. “Yeah. See?” She stroked a path on his arm, lit up by the moon when it was flat, almost invisible when she pushed against the grain.

He kissed the back of her neck and draped his tail more snugly around her waist. “When you're ready, we'll go inside the quick way.”

“Yeah,” she said. “Probably ought to.” She kept playing with the fur on his arm, one finger moving it back and forth, then wiggled her hips to make him hiss with pleasure.

“Mmm, Kätzchen,” he said. “My love, the night is young. Shall we continue this inside?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Michael Keaton/Jack Nicholson Batman movie, the Joker asks Batman, "Have you ever danced with the devil in the pale moonlight?"  
> Not exactly a romantic line, but it could be. For those unfamiliar with these characters, Kurt Wagner is described as having a "demonic" appearance--covered in blue fuzz, he has pointed ears, glowing golden eyes, three fingers and toes, a tail with spade tip, and fangs. He can teleport and blends into the shadows. He's awesome, look him up if you want. :-)  
> Kitty Pryde is an average looking woman, also a mutant, with the power to phase her body and become intangible, allowing objects or herself to pass through other objects. Very handy for undressing.


	4. Striptease

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Days 3 and 10: Striptease and Masturbation

“I have a surprise for you,” Kitty said as she and Kurt headed upstairs to her room.

“Should I try to guess what it is?”

“You can try. But I don't think you'll get it.” She leaned up to kiss his cheek. “I'll give you a hint, though. It's something you mentioned fantasizing about.”

“You now have my undivided attention.” She kicked off her shoes at her door. After a day of working on the institute's upgraded security system, she was in the mood to let loose.

“I need a shower first. Meet me back here in thirty minutes. Oh, and,” she grinned mischievously, “Wear something nice.”

“Okay,” he said, grinning back, obviously trying to figure out her plan. “Dinner?”

“Maybe later. Go on now.” She shooed him out the door and hurried to the bathroom. The warm water loosened tight muscles in her back, sore from wiggling into impossible positions within the walls and under computers. The outfit she'd chosen earlier consisted of a sheer button down blouse, lace bra and matching thong, short pleated skirt, thigh-high stockings, and blue stiletto heels. Kitty remembered when she was a teenager and wearing heels seemed like so much fun. Now, she chose more practical shoes most of the time, never knowing when she'd be running for her life or fighting some super villain. She considered this a worthwhile reason to wear them. She pinned her hair up in a bun and waited.

Kurt was prompt, and when she answered her door to let him in, he raised a brow at her outfit. “Am I overdressed?” he asked.

Kitty eyed his navy blue suit. “No. This is for me,” she said. “You look damn good in suits. In fact,” She sidled up close, running one finger down the lapel. “It makes me wanna take it off.”

“Happy to oblige,” Kurt said, but Kitty shook her head and pushed him towards the chair by her bed.

“Me first.”

His eyes widened as he suddenly realized what her surprise was. He nodded and took a few steps back, dropping onto the wooden chair so hard it screeched against the floor. His eyes were riveted on her now, looking closer at her clothing, no doubt wondering what was underneath. She felt the color rise in her cheeks, not shame or embarrassment, but anticipation and anxiousness to do this well, to please him, because that's what this was about.

She walked away, strutting and letting her hips sway, drawing her hand up the back of her leg, the hem of her short skirt flipping up to reveal a bare buttock before falling down. She turned slowly, rolling her hips and flipping the hem of the skirt a few more times. She had music picked out, and while she queued it up, she made sure to bend over far enough for her skirt to ride up. Marvin Gaye's “Let's Get It On” began to play as she turned to face Kurt.

His eyes were still wide, his mouth slightly open and he looked enthralled. _Good_. Kitty dragged her hand from her thighs over her breasts to her hair, shaking it free of the chignon when she removed the pin. Loose curls bounced to her shoulders as she began to undo the buttons on her shirt still moving sensuously to the music. She worked slowly, drawing out Kurt's anticipation and letting herself get into the spirit of the striptease. She cupped her breasts, pushing the shirt open as she played with herself.

Kurt shifted restlessly, and Kitty looked directly at his crotch. “Are you enjoying yourself?”

He hooked an elbow over the back of the chair, trying to be cool and casual. “ _Ja_ ,” he said, “Please, do continue.”

She giggled and stuck her finger in her mouth. “You mean continue taking my clothes off?” she said and let the blouse fall to the floor. He closed his mouth on a small yip of excitement.

She lifted her hair and let it fall again, swaying in a lazy circle as the music played. She paused with her back to him to unzip the skirt and slide it down before letting it fall to the floor. She kicked it aside and faced him again to run her hands temptingly over her nearly naked body.

Kurt had crossed his legs, but it was clear he was uncomfortable and eager for some friction. Kitty crouched in front of him and lifted her hair. The bra did its job of lifting her breasts and giving him a good view.

“Give me a hand with this?” she said.

When he nodded, she leaned forward so her face was pressed almost into his stomach as he undid the catch of her bra. She didn't sit up immediately when she felt it open, instead taking time to tease around his thighs and between them, pushing them slightly apart to reach the bulge in his pants. She rubbed her thumb up his erection and enjoyed the quiet urgency in his moan. With unhurried movements, she pulled the zipper down and tugged his pants over his hips. She pressed a single kiss to his cock then stood and pulled his pants off. He yanked his jacket off, too, and his boxers while she watched appreciatively.

“Better?” she purred.

He nodded, and she saw he had his hand around his shaft, stroking himself. Kitty let her bra fall from her shoulders at last, and hooked her fingers under the slim elastic of her panties. They were wet, sticking to her and she turned her back to him to shimmy them down, bending all the way at the waist to give him a good view of the wetness between her legs. He made a low whimpering sound and she turned around with a satisfied smile.

“Should I touch myself?”

He almost came off the chair, and in the chair. “Yes,” he croaked. “Gott yes.”

“Where?” she said coquettishly as she batted her lashes. She put her hands on her breasts. “Here?”

He nodded vigorously, “ _Ja_ , yes, and...oh, Kätzchen...”

“Maybe you'd like to touch me instead?”

He was out of the chair in a heartbeat, his lips on hers, his hands at her breast and ass, grinding his pelvis against her. Kitty gripped his shirt in both fists and then phased it off so she could feel all of him. His lips moved frantically over hers, his hands everywhere, and his tail slid up and down the back of her leg erratically. She stepped out of the heels and hooked one leg over his hip and he caught it, fitting her against his pelvis.

He peeled his lips away from hers to say, “I want to be inside you.”

She helped guide him in, but he was too frenzied for such a precarious position. Kitty urged him to his knees and followed him down, seating herself on his lap. She straddled his knees and he gripped her backside to pull her forward. With help from Kurt, she lowered herself onto his cock, sighing with the relief of having him inside her at last.

She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard, dropping herself lower onto him, as if he could fill her any more. As their pace increased, legs and hips smacking, Kitty broke the kiss to pant and moan into his neck. She felt his fangs clip her neck as he did the same. A slight shift in position had his cock sliding over nerves that made her catch her breath and cry out with release. She tried to keep going, but the intensity had brought everything to a quivering halt for her. Kurt finished, repeating her name as he climaxed.

Kitty clung to his shoulders and he stroked her back. “ _Mein Gott_ , Kätzchen.”

She lifted her head and kissed his cheek. “So it was a good surprise?”

He growled a kiss into her neck in response and Kitty laughed contentedly.


	5. Sweet Treats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is less smutty than the others, but hopefully still entertaining.

In her own defense, Kitty didn't know there was a food fight going on in the cafeteria. And once she did, she was obligated to at least try to stop it. Afterwards, the kids all admitted it had started because someone said something derogatory about the type of frosting used on that day's cake, and another kid was offended, and it all escalated from there. By the time it was over, she was covered in cake and frosting. It was in her hair, down her shirt and she was pretty sure it was in her shoes, too.

She stripped out of her messy clothes and chucked them into the hamper just as Kurt knocked.

He called through the door to her, “I heard there was some fun at lunch today.”

“Oh, yeah, sure. Tons of fun.” She let him in, daring him to laugh. He didn't, but he did offer her a fresh piece of the same cake. “You're hilarious,” she said.

“I try.” He set the cake on her dresser while she complained.

“It's in my hair.” She held out sticky strands to him. Bits of frosting were melting and dripping onto the floor. “It's all over me, it's like I wasn't even wearing clothes—don't you even dare,” she said, anticipating a comment.

“I wouldn't dream of it, Kätzchen. I'm sorry it was so upsetting.”

She huffed around, starting to relax a little. “It is a little funny, I guess.” She smirked at him. “But it would have been funnier if you'd been there.”

“I'm sure you'd love washing cake and frosting out of all this fur.”

She pinched the hem of his shirt between her finger and thumb and gave it a tug. “Of course I would.” she said, holding her hands wide. “Want me to arrange it?”

Without a hint of sarcasm, he said, “Go ahead.”

She stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was still teasing her or if he was _teasing_ her. As if in answer to her confusion, he pulled his shirt off and stepped closer.

“Oh, don't, Kurt, seriously. There's no way to know where all this has been. Let me shower and we can do that after.”

“I've a better idea. I'll shower with you.”

She wouldn't say no to that. Wet Kurt was as soft as dry Kurt, and showering together almost always ended well for her.

She started washing the frosting out of her hair, letting him run his hands over her body. Kitty expected things to turn amorous quickly, but he surprised her by not even trying to start something. She dried slowly, still wondering what he was up to. He _had_ to be up to something.

“I did bring you a slice of cake,” he said as they went back into her room. Kitty hadn't bother getting dressed, and Kurt hadn't bothered with a towel. She watched him walk across her room and bring the cake back to her. She half expected him to throw it at her.

“And what do you want me to do with this?” she said, a hint of playfulness edging her voice as she eyed him. She let the towel fall and kicked it toward the bathroom door. His eyes flickered over her body as they always did, and then one fang peeked out as he smiled.

“Eat it, _Schatzi_. It's cake.” He sounded utterly serious.

Kitty took the plate of cake and cut a bite, still not completely convinced he didn't have anything playful in mind. It wasn't like him to let such an opportunity pass him by if she was willing. She decided to play the game anyway.

“It's tasty,” she said, licking her lips. “Hope I don't drop any.”

She sat down on the bed, crossing her legs to give him a nice view. She could see his face clouding with interest, but he stayed where he was, watching and saying nothing.

Kitty leaned back and set the cake in her lap, a precarious position at best. Kurt's tail twitched behind him and he took the first inevitable step towards her. She took another bite, sucking all the frosting off her fork. He inched toward her, and now it was not only his tail that was twitching. Kitty picked up the plate as he sat down beside her, and in a move she was incredibly proud of, managed to tip it just enough to send it rolling down the front of her freshly washed body. It landed between her legs.

“Oh, no,” she said, poorly faking distress. “What a mess.” She tried to pick it up, but it was very moist cake, and crumbled in her hands. She hadn't anticipated that. “Well, shit,” she said as she scooped cake off the bed and tried to get most of it onto the plate. Her bed would be full of crumbs now. Maybe she'd just sleep in Kurt's room tonight and change her sheets later.

Kurt still didn't move. He kept looking from the cake to her and back.

“What?” she said innocently. “Isn't this what you wanted?”

He shook his head. “No, I honestly brought you the cake to eat.”

Kitty started to say something snide, then shut her mouth. It was her own fault. She sighed and started to get up, but Kurt put a hand on her arm.

“No...wait.” He edged closer. “It _would_ be a shame to waste it all.” He stroked her arm and then ran one finger through the frosting she'd spilled on her stomach. He tasted it and nodded, approving.

“True.”

“Your hands are covered in it.”

“Yeah. I probably shouldn't touch you.”

“No, certainly not—” he began, halting when she wiped one hand down his chest and grabbed his cock with the other. “Oh dear.”

Kitty laughed suddenly and fell back on the bed. “We're such idiots,” she said. “Come here and lick this cake off me.”

Kurt laughed, too. “Kind of you to share.”

She grabbed his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

“Delicious,” he pronounced and started licking and sucking his way over her breasts and stomach.

Kitty kept giggling over the whole situation until he reached her center. Most of the cake was on her thighs but he acted like she was coated in it, his tongue delving inside and flicking and pressing until she wasn't laughing anymore. Her climax was hardly earth-shattering, but it didn't matter. Sharing things with Kurt, moments like these where they could be silly and stupid and together, mattered, too.

She pushed him down beside her, spreading more frosting unintentionally into his fur as she settled herself between his legs. She'd done a good job of covering him in mess, and now she planned to suck every last crumb off. She closed her mouth over him and started licking. She took her time, being thorough and making sure he enjoyed it. Having her hands full of frosting and cake proved a bit of a disadvantage, as every time she reached for him, she made a bigger mess.

“Sorry about this,” she said when they were finished. “I really thought you wanted me to.”

“There is nothing to apologize for. Had I known you'd go along with it so agreeably, I would have.”

She stroked his thigh affectionately. “You can always ask me, you know.”

Kurt sat up and kissed her mouth, smiling at the mix of flavors. “I will remember that.”


	6. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty and Kurt in a first-time scenario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt for day five. I sort of touched on this in Playing Pirates and Princesses (first time in a wall) but I wanted to do a stand-alone.

Admitting to being in love with her best friend was hard. Admitting it and then having him dragged off on a three day mission was harder. At least they'd had time to discuss it. At least she knew he loved her, too. Still, what a way to begin things. Nothing ever went smoothly for the X-Men, though.

He was on his way back now, at last, and Kitty struggled to focus on any one task, restless and fidgety as the hours became minutes counting down. When she heard the familiar rumble of jet engines behind the institute, she froze, suddenly uncertain, as if the past days hadn't been enough time to plan what to do once he returned. Should she meet him at the hangar? Wait in her room? Should he find her sitting idly in the rec room watching whatever the kids were watching?

She decided on the latter, but as she opened her door to go out, there was a burst of purple smoke and the telltale _bamf_ sound that preceded Kurt's appearance in the hall. He looked all right, no obvious terrible injuries that she could see. His uniform was dirty but intact.

“Hey,” she said, still holding the door open.

“Kätzchen,” he replied.

For one long silent moment, they only stared, and then, as if coming to the same conclusion in the same heartbeat, they were in each other's arms. So much time spent wishing and hoping and longing for this moment spilled over her when his lips pressed to hers, soft and warm. He kissed her with the love of a man whose heart has come home at last, and Kitty was absolutely swallowed by it. They didn't hurry, didn't crash into one another, but it still felt rushed and heady, her heart racing and her body tingling. His hands left fire in their wake, her body glowing warm wherever he touched her.

She was too hot, but craved the heat of his body. Their limbs were entwined but she had to be closer. And all of it began to swirl, a whirlpool of sensations pooling in the core of her body. Slowly she became aware that she was making a sound, soft and pleading. And he was answering her with his own low moaning.

Kitty lifted her mouth from his, lips still touching, fingers still sliding over his ear. “Come inside,” she said in a voice that was not a whisper but was demanding in its softness.

The shutting of her door set them once again in motion, hands crawling over bodies that needed to be naked, tugging at clothing and zippers until there was nothing left between them. She knew he was velvety soft, short fuzz she'd touched a thousand times with her hands, or brushed with her cheek when she hugged him. To feel it moving across every inch of her skin was glorious, sending full-body shivers through her. She arched her neck, and when his lips and tongue discovered that sensitive spot at the base of her throat, just above her collarbone, he lingered until she was whimpering with every breath.

She felt the bed behind her knees, with no awareness of how she'd gotten across the room. He never lifted his body from hers even as he lowered her to the mattress. His mouth slid along her shoulder, fangs catching but not cutting, and each reminder of them sent another thrill down her spine.

She explored the unique shapes of him, his ear with its thin, sensitive point eliciting low sounds of appreciation from him when she traced it between her finger and thumb. A spot behind his ear made him start, and he paused at her shoulder to let her place sucking, ticklish kisses there. She had not known these things about him before, though she'd counted him among her closest friends. Her fingers danced across his shoulders and along his flexible spine. She felt the tension in the muscles of his back as he arched and twisted to place hot kisses along the swell of her breast.

His tail wound around her leg, the smooth spade tip tickling behind her knee and up the back of one thigh, and she raised her knee to cradle his pelvis more perfectly between her legs. Her inner thighs were slick with arousal, and every touch of his hands and tail and mouth seemed to make her even wetter. She gripped the taut muscle of his buttock and slid her fingers over his tail.

His body bucked and he made an almost laughing groan of pleasure. His other responses had been subtle, but this was so intense she had to ask.

“Is it okay to touch you there?”

“It's very sensitive. But yes, please. It feels...” he exhaled against her breast. “Incredible.”

He opened his mouth around her breast, sliding his tongue against her hard nipple until she was straining against him. She lost herself to his mouth for long minutes, purring and trying to hold still. When he lifted his head, kissing his way to her other breast, she reached again for his tail.

She was careful, using only one slim finger to trace the join of it, slipping beneath to learn his response. He quivered, hips tight against her, his cheek resting between her breasts. She'd never imagined having this kind of influence over him. Slowly and gently she continued caressing his tail, adding the rest of her fingers to grip the base and release it, or two fingers scratching the underside, or a thumb rubbing the top. He reacted to every touch and slide of her fingers, and she repeated everything he liked best.

Kitty dragged her fingers up his spine and he leaned up to kiss her lips, more passion this time. She pushed his shoulder, and he rolled, carrying her with him in his arms, his hands immediately moving across her back and settling her hips more firmly against him. She could feel him, hard and hot between her legs, and she rolled her hips, each motion intensifying her need.

And his. He had a hold of her hips, each thrust of his own telling her what he wanted. Kitty wanted it, too. She fought his grip, reaching down to wrap her hand around his cock instead, his hands sliding down her thighs now. His tail snaked between them to glide along her center. She yelped, and his tail moved again, a back and forth rhythm that brought the spade tip along the most sensitive parts of her. Her knees went weak, and she faltered. His tail vanished and she lined his cock up with her entrance and pushed herself onto it.

A single moment of overwhelming fullness stretched into a series of moments, fullness and loss, and the slipping friction between until they blurred together. She came in a shuddering burst, falling to his chest, letting him maintain the rhythm. He followed soon after, and they lay that way for a while.

Kitty finally rolled off him, but not far. She left her leg draped over his hips and her arm around his waist. Kurt idly rubbed her back, content as she was. She didn't think she had ever been so content. She kissed his shoulder where her cheek rested and let her eyes close. Everything, for that moment, was right.


	7. Adrenaline Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plane crash and separation leads to some sexy times.  
> This chapter assumes they are not a couple yet, but have feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline Rush; day 20 prompt  
> Also, for some reason, this came out in present tense? *shrugs*

The gunfire is all around them, but they are so close to the plane, Kitty thinks they might make it. Something shakes the ground, and Kurt leaps, grabs her, and teleports. They land hard on the floor of the Blackbird, a jumble of arms and legs, rolling to upright, Kurt scrambling to the cockpit to get the 'bird in the air. Kitty is still panting, sweat beaded on her forehead and dripping into her eyes. The jet lifts, shuddering as gunfire hits the hull, stabilizing when it's out of range, and Kurt shouts at her to get in a seat.

She's already crawling into one, closing the buckle with a snap, as the jet rockets forward. Kurt's an excellent pilot, and Kitty tells herself she isn't scared, but it's a lie. She's terrified. These people have military grade weapons and they hate with unbridled passion. Something whistles and she ducks her head instinctively. The Blackbird lurches to one side, but stays airborne.

She hates not knowing what's happening, so she risks getting up. Kurt doesn't even look at her when she drops into the copilot's seat.

“They have some kind of anti-aircraft missiles,” he says, eyes darting over the controls and the sky in front of them. “Coming up behind us.”

“Heat seeking?”

“Yes, but also—”

He doesn't finish his sentence because the jet comes apart behind them. Maybe Kitty screams, maybe she just inhales, she only knows she's falling. Once she realizes what's happening, she calms herself. Falling isn't a problem unless they shoot her when she's not intangible. When she gets closer to the ground, she'll phase and be fine. She looks for Kurt, but there's no sign of him. She's not worried. He's probably on the ground already, somewhere below her, having teleported to safety long before she could fall to the earth.

Her stomach revolts when she slows, drifting to the ground unharmed on molecules of air, then solidifying. She doesn't see Kurt, but again, she's not worried about him. Not yet. She taps her comlink.

“Kurt?” No answer.

She picks a direction and begins walking, trying the comlink every now and then, hoping for an answer. Half an hour passes, then an hour, and she's afraid now. Kurt isn't answering, she doesn't know where she is, there are evil people probably looking for them, using high-tech devices to scan for them in case they survived the crash.

Her body aches, delayed pain from the earlier skirmish and the tumble to the floor of the jet with Kurt. She wishes she could find him, and calls him again. Tears burn behind her eyes, and she fights them. There's no time for that now. Later. When she's safe, when she's found him.

Kurt used to scare her, when she was a silly little girl who didn't know any better. Now, he's one of her best friends. She loves him, has loved him a long time, but not like this. _This_ is new. It's not how she felt for Piotr, when she was young and idealistic, imagining a life with him. It's not how she felt for Pete Wisdom either, feeling grown when she was still a child in so many ways. No, _this_ is different. It feels safe. He knows she loves him, but he doesn't know _this_ and he should. She picks her way through the undergrowth. She'll tell him, if she can find him. If he isn't dead.

The thought makes a lump in her throat and she swallows until it's gone, realizes she's thirsty. She no longer has any idea how long she's been walking, but her comlink gives feedback, then static, and she thumbs the button frantically, hoping this means Kurt's all right after all. There's still no answer. The static rises and falls and then dies away altogether. She holds the comlink in her hand and wishes she could throw it into the woods. But this is all she's got, her only tie to Kurt, and maybe the only way the rest of the team will find her.

Something catches her eye to her left, a bright flash of sunlight where it shouldn't be. She turns, squinting to find the source. She has nothing to lose by investigating. After all, she chose this direction at random. She knows the odds of finding the jet, let alone Kurt, are minuscule, but she heads toward the glinting light anyway.

It's farther away than she thought, but as she gets closer, she feels more and more hopeful that she's going the right way. She wants to run, but that would use up precious energy she doesn't have to spare. Without a source of water, she'll be dead in three days. If this isn't the Blackbird, it could be her enemies and she'll be dead even sooner.

There is nothing there. She's walked so far her feet scream with every step, and her lower back is tight. But there's nothing but a scrap of metal embedded in a tree. She stares at it and the tears begin to fall. She doesn't even try to stop them. She leans against the tree and lets out a sob.

She thinks she's hearing things when Kurt says, “Kätzchen?”

She spins around, but sees no one. She calls his name anyway because it sounded so real. Something moves in the bushes ahead of her, and her breath catches in her throat when he steps out, whole and unharmed, dragging branches behind him. He's looking at the comlink until she calls his name again. He didn't know she was here, he was only doing what she'd been doing since she fell from the sky. Trying to reunite.

“Kurt?” she repeats in disbelief, her legs carrying her towards him before she even knows she's moving.

The branch falls as he rushes to meet her, strong arms going around her, lifting her while she tries to hold all of him at once. Her fingers tangle in his hair and scratch at his back trying to just _hold on_. Her lips find his, and he kisses her back, her fervent need matched by his as he takes halting steps backwards.

It registers in the back of her mind that he is, in fact, kissing her back, passionately. It registers, but doesn't quite reach the surface of her mind, that he is as desperate for her as she is for him. And then it does.

She can't get enough, can't taste him enough, can't touch him enough, and he's got his hands all over her, sucking her tongue into his mouth. She knows she looks crazed and frenzied, but she hardly cares because he wants her, too. She fists her hand in the back of his uniform, holding him to her. Kurt keeps walking backwards, and she realizes this through the fog of relief and adrenaline-fueled lust, and she tears her mouth from his.

His blue coloring hides any evidence of passionate kissing, but his eyes are full of it.

She stares at those eyes, heart slamming in her chest as he takes another step back, takes her with him, and they are suddenly in the jet. She looks around in confusion, gradually understanding what he's been doing—making a shelter. There are branches covering the missing portions of the Blackbird, including the entire back half they've just stepped through.

“It's cloaked,” she says, feeling like she's solved a mystery.

He nods, completely at ease after their wild, impromptu make-out session, and she looks at the branches again, back at Kurt. Suddenly all the fear is back, like it was waiting for her to calm down to resurface. “Oh, god, Kurt, I couldn't find you.”

“I know,” he says, and his arms curl around her, pulling her closer.

She puts her head on his chest and breathes. “The comlink didn't work.”

“I know, love, I was trying to get the signal working from the 'bird, but no luck. Cloaking works, there are some rations and water and I've got the signal working.”

“Will _they_ find—” Did he say _love_?

He anticipates what she was about to ask, unaware of her surprise. “No, I don't think they can find us, but the X-Men should be able to, once they realize we're missing.”

She nods, trying not to smile foolishly. “Will you kiss me again?” she says, wanting him more than she needs to know they'll be found.

“As often as you wish.”

It's as passionate as before, teeth bumping, fangs scraping, noses mashed. Their hands can't seem to settle, tugging at uniforms that won't give, until she finds the zipper at his neck and yanks it down to his waist. He's already sweaty from exertion, but so is she and his fur is so soft she has to feel it everywhere. He doesn't protest when she pulls off his gloves and shoves the top of his uniform off his shoulders, and he helps shimmy it down to his waist.

His hand moves over her breast, but her uniform is still on so she pulls the zipper down and shakes her arms free of the sleeves. She lets out a moan when she finally rubs her body against his. It only makes her want more. She phases her uniform off and kicks it into the body of the jet, then grabs his and does the same. His erection presses into her thigh and he moans and drags his lips to her neck, sucking hard. She opens her mouth when his lips cover hers again, and Kurt's hands are on her skin, pulling her along his fur, his tail winding around and around her ankle, squeezing and releasing in a rhythm that matches the way her hips are moving against his.

Kitty's mind is blank, the fear of being found by their enemies pushed down by Kurt's hand pulling her thigh over his hip and the sensation of his cock sliding along places that throb with desire.

“Kitty,” he says when he lifts his lips to breathe. It's not his nickname for her, it's her own name, but he says it like a prayer, and his hand moves down her back, slowly, hesitating before gently moving over her backside. He presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes briefly when he says her name a second time. His hand is down the back of her panties, cupping and kneading the soft flesh.

“Kurt?”

He opens his eyes and says, in a voice that hitches with emotion, “Do you want to—?”

“Oh god _yes_ , I want to.” She buries her face in his neck, sometimes kissing, sometimes rubbing that soft fur along her cheek. He makes a soft sound, almost a whimper, something of disbelief and elation both.

“Lie down.”

She glances at the floor of the jet, and realizes he's tossed all the emergency blankets and bags there, obviously preparing for an overnight wait for rescue. She lays on her back, knees bent, hands raised to play with her hair while he allows himself a moment to simply look at her. His cock is hard and seeing it makes Kitty want it even more. She wants to touch it and taste it, feel it slide over her aching flesh and fill her up.

He crouches at her feet and she helps him slide her soaked panties off, and opens herself to him. He kisses her thigh and drags himself up her body. She doesn't want gentle, tender lovemaking right now, she just wants him inside her, and she reaches down to show him. His eyes close briefly when she grasps his cock, then he helps her guide him in.

Shivers ripple through her. He feels better than she imagined, better than she hoped. She scratches her fingers up his back urging him, throws her legs around his waist and rocks her hips. Kurt doesn't need to be told. He wraps his tail around her waist, braces himself and pumps his hips into hers, hard and fast. Kitty throws her head back, it feels _so_ good. It's exactly what she needed. And she wants more. She pulls her knees up as far as she can, and he loops his arms through until she's nearly folded in half. She can feel him tensing up beneath her thighs, clenching his teeth.

“Kätzchen...”

He comes with a low growl, her name cried out against her shoulder. Then he smiles down at her with satisfaction and says, “Tell me what you like.”

She wants to finish fast and hard, so she rolls onto her stomach. “Your hand.”

He lines up behind her and reaches between her legs, using his knee to hold her legs open while his tail slides up and down her calf. Even this feels good, his hand between her thighs, stroking the slickness while her body winds tighter and tighter. It doesn't take long for her to spill over the edge, gasping and trembling.

It's a relief to come, and now she turns to face Kurt and answer the questions she knows he must have. He looks content, and she thinks he should, after what they've just done. He puts his arm around her and pulls her close enough to kiss her, gently this time.

“Kätzchen?” he says softly.

She lifts her eyes to his. Anyone who says they can't read his eyes has never bothered to look closely, she thinks, because she can see the warmth and affection in them, and her heart feels so full.

“I'm sorry I wasn't more attentive.”

She raises a brow. “What?”

He starts to repeat himself, and explain, but she doesn't let him. “Kurt, I basically attacked you. If anyone should be apologizing here, it's me.”

“I hope you aren't sorry,” he says, and he sounds worried.

“Not even a little.”

He grins and settles his head beside hers, curling his tail over her legs with a soothing motion. Kitty is beginning to drift off when Kurt moves, lifting his head.

“What is it?” she asks, instantly alert.

“I think we should get dressed,” he says. “I believe our ride home is here.”


	8. The Water Is Just Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt has a nice bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 21 "The Water Is Just Fine"

Kurt preferred a long, deep tub. When he'd lived in England and Scotland, especially in Braddock Manor, he'd only had a few occasions to really enjoy a relaxing bath. Living in the States again, back at the Xavier School, meant an average tub in most cases. However, Kurt had pulled a few strings and Brian and Meggan had delivered a nice, long clawfoot tub that stood alone in his bathroom, next to the shower stall he usually used.

A warm soak was just right for loosening tight muscles after a workout or a mission. He kept himself in excellent physical shape, something Kitty especially appreciated, but it meant he sometimes had to deal with resulting aches and pains. Luckily, Kitty was also willing to help with those.

Right now, she was seated on the floor behind him, massaging his scalp. As much as he enjoyed tending to her, he had to admit it was also nice to be on the receiving end of her attention. He closed his eyes and pretended she was naked, instead of still in her sweater and leggings from earlier. The satisfying scratch of her fingers against his scalp turned to gentle massaging at the base of his neck. He felt those muscles loosening, one hand supporting his head while her thumb applied light, soothing pressure at the base of his skull.

She kissed his forehead and he smiled, but didn't open his eyes. She laid his head back on the folded towel draped over the back of the tub, softly drawing her fingers along the edges of his ears. The thin, delicate tips were also sensitive, but she knew that and always took care not to hurt him. She kissed his right ear, her whispered words a soft breath against the fuzz.

“Feeling more relaxed?”

“Mm-hm,” he replied, lips barely moving.

She swept her fingers down his cheeks, careful not to bump the bruise at his jaw he'd sustained in the last mission. Down his neck and winging out to his shoulders, she continued trailing her hands. At the ball of his shoulder she applied more pressure, massaging the joint with enough firmness to relieve the tension. She traced his collarbones, running her hands back and forth, then crossing them in an embrace.

“I can't reach your back or your shoulders,” she said, her voice still soft and calming, as if nothing in the world had ever been wrong or would ever be wrong.

“Mmmm,” he murmured, forcing himself out of his dreamlike state of relaxation to slide forward. _She'd undressed after all_ , he thought with a smile when she climbed in behind him.

Kurt eased back, her body warm and soft compared to the unforgiving ceramic of the tub, even after being submerged in hot water as long as it had. Her body was always preferable. He reached for her knee and pulled it over his leg, running his hand along her thigh absently.

She nuzzled his cheek as she worked his shoulders and the back of his neck. Each arm was treated separately and Kurt thought again how fortunate he was to be loved by this woman. He sighed as she lifted his hand and pressed her thumbs into the palm.

“Kätzchen.”

“Yes?” Her reply was soft in his ear, her nose brushing just along the shell. His heart constricted.

“I love you.”

She kissed his temple, several little pecks that drifted down to his cheekbone. “I love you, too.”

  
  


She'd massaged every place she could reach, and was now simply running her hands down his chest, scooping up water with each pass, always laying the fuzz along the grain. Kurt's hand slid around her thigh to trail his fingers along the underside, and when he did, he felt the air in the room shift with her quiet exhale.

Kitty's hands no longer petted him innocently. She traced his pecs and abs with each pass, then dragged her fingers up to skim over his nipples before trailing back down. Kurt's bath was suddenly much less relaxing, and much more enticing. He let out a soft moan to let her know he was enjoying what she was doing, and reached beneath the water for her other leg. Behind him, his tail wound around her thigh and her waist, squeezing between their bodies to slide along her wet skin.

Kitty lifted a hand to his ear to follow along the edge while she murmured in his other ear, her lips once again brushing against the fuzz that made his skin so sensitive. This time, it was intentional, meant to send sparks down his neck.

“Can I make you come?”

His soft moan turned to a much louder groan then, and he answered with a hoarse, “Yes.”

He tipped his head back on her shoulder as she sent her hands skimming down his chest, over his abs, lower. Lower. _Oh yes, lower_. She curled her fingers around his inner thighs, inching closer towards his center. She couldn't reach his tail, but she moved one finger in tiny circles along his perineum, that smooth stretch of skin behind his balls, gauging his reaction to each touch by the sounds he made.

His low moan sounded echoey in the bathroom with its many hard surfaces, and he shifted his hips up to allow her better access to all the intimate places he wanted her hands to be touching. She attended him like this was still a massage, fondling each part to bring him the most pleasure. Every languid caress was meant to deliberately prolong his anticipation until he could barely keep still. He braced his feet on the far end of the tub, grateful for its length, that he couldn't hurt her by pushing against it. There was only enough leverage to keep him stable while she played with him.

While one slim hand was busy between his legs, her other strayed across his chest, scraping through the fur and thumbing the hard little bud of his nipple. He tried to relax, to lean his head back and give himself over to the pleasure she was granting him, but he was wound tightly now, a clockwork about to spring apart.

When Kitty's hand finally reached the base of his cock, he let go of her legs to grip the sides of the tub instead.

Kitty leaned over his shoulder and he turned to kiss her, her hand closing around his shaft in the same moment. He dropped his head to her shoulder and moaned. She pumped slowly, sliding the skin up and down over the hardness beneath. Then her thumb moved over the head, smooth and taut, skimming the crown. His stomach rippled, muscles clenched in anticipation of release. His groans came in panting, ragged gasps as the pressure built tighter and tighter, and finally burst, sending a shudder of pleasure through his entire body.

He went liquid in her arms, Kitty's hand holding him until he was spent, then rubbing over his stomach. She wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned back with a sigh, kissing the side of his face. He tipped his head towards her, muttering in German.

The water began to get cold, and Kitty toyed with the curls at the back of Kurt's hair while he caught his breath and let limp muscles regain their solidity. When he reached forward to pull the plug, she got out to hold a towel at the ready when he stood. She patted and rubbed him dry, until Kurt pulled her into a deep kiss. He tucked a wet curl behind her ear and kissed her again. Once dry, they walked out to his room. He felt rejuvenated and content, with his arm around a woman who loved him, who he loved in return. He kissed her damp hair and they sank onto his bed. He had to do something with all that newfound energy.


	9. Photo Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not so much naked, but hopefully sexy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Naked Photo Shoot Day 15, and hints of Long Distance Day 8

Kurt teleported to Kitty's room with an armful of clothes and a troubled expression, coming through her open door in a hurry. She was reading a magazine on her bed, her feet kicked up behind her, but she set it aside when she saw him.

“I need your help,” Kurt said, dumping the clothes on the bed with a huff. Kitty glanced from the pile to his face, amusement twinkling in her features.

“Halloween isn't for a month,” she said.

“It's for that photo shoot. The one I told you about, for the charity calendar.”

Kitty sat up, still smiling wryly. “Right. The year's sexiest mutants. I don't know, but I doubt they expect you to wear three layers.”

“Kätzchen, I'm supposed to be at their studio in an hour.” He held his hands out, pleading with her.

There was a panicked edge to his voice, and Kitty stopped teasing him. She scooted off the bed, kissed his cheek, and pulled apart the pile, separating shirts and pants. “These are really nice. But don't you have something a little more... _sexy_?”

“I have a suit.”

She squeezed his backside. “Mm, very sexy. You should take one with you, but I have a feeling they might be looking for something with less coverage.”

He cocked a brow at her. “You're welcome to look through my closet.”

  
  


A moment later, Kitty was coughing up purple smoke in Kurt's room. “We could've just walked,” she said.

“Sorry. There's not much time.”

She stood in front of his open closet, hands on her hips. “Got any leather pants?” she said, biting her lip at the thought of Kurt in nothing but tight, black leather pants. She could just see him in some form-fitting slick pants, molded to his body and outlining every curve and muscle indecently.

“No, but I have these.” Kitty blinked out of her reverie when he spoke. He stood in front of his dresser, pulling out a pair of what looked exactly like black leather pants.

“Those are leather pants.”

“No, they're not leather. They're made of some kind of...” he looked at the label, “plant by-product or plastic or something.”

“Well, they'll work. Put those on and now you need a shirt.” She thought for a moment. “We should really be asking Jubilee or—”

“No. I'd rather keep this between us for now.”

She smiled. “Oh yeah?”

“Maybe when I get back, you can do your own photo shoot.”

Kitty licked her lips and stepped forward to run her hands over his chest. “I look forward to it. But right now, you gotta get this polo shirt off. It's killing your look.”

She sent him out with a bag of options, in case the photographer wanted something classier or casual. She couldn't imagine them being dissatisfied with what he was wearing, though. In her mind, she was his photographer, watching him undress little by little. Kitty sighed and tried to get back to work.

  
  


Kitty's phone beeped later, and a series of photos popped up, one after the other in a text message. Kurt in his black t-shirt and faux leather pants, in various poses—crouched, lounging on a velvet sofa, leaning on a wall. Her heart raced. Then there was a message from him.

-They asked for a phone number to send the proofs so I gave them yours.

More photos arrived, and Kitty's heart began racing. They'd left the studio and gone to a beach. Kurt was kneeling in the water, pulling on a white tank top like he was about to rip it off. In another, he was lifting the hem to reveal impossibly toned abs, pants seated low on his hips. In the last, he was soaked with sea water, hair plastered to his head, lolling in the surf, blue fuzz and dark nipples and navel visible through the wet shirt. Kitty might've whimpered aloud. She absolutely wished she was there.

She sent him a text.

-These are hot. Come home.

-Not done yet.

-I'm dying over here.

-They're just pictures, _Liebes_.

Her fuzzy blue devil was messing with her. She pursed her lips and wrote back.

-Yeah, you're right. I'll stop being horny for you right away.

She could play his games, and gladly would. Kitty bit her lip deviously as an idea formed in her mind. Prank the prankster. She laughed at his reply.

-Is that necessary?

She still had a tripod from some work she had done for Hank earlier that month, and she tossed it onto the bed with her phone. A few minutes later, she donned a loose skirt and blouse. She set up the camera, aiming it at her bed, and double checked the wireless connection to her phone so she could send the photos right away. Then she flounced onto the bed to pose.

She looked through them, satisfied with only one or two. She liked the one with her foot propped on the wall above the headboard, her skirt pulled to the top of her thigh, her eyes closed and mouth slightly parted. And another where she was kneeling, the skirt pooled between her legs and her blouse unbuttoned to her waist, revealing her bare skin. The best part about that one was her nipples obviously poking at the fabric.

They were good, but she really wanted to tempt him. She remembered a silky negligee she'd worn once for about five minutes, and dug in her drawer for it. She considered the possibilities, then threw on a robe and hurried down the halls to Kurt's room.

She lounged on his bed, put one leg in the air, and stretched her arms over her head. She arched her back and laid her hand between her breasts. Got up on all fours and licked her lips. Laid with her back to the camera and her knees up, one hand holding the hem taut between her legs. When she looked through this batch, she was much happier.

She sent her favorites to him and waited, knowing he was still in the photo shoot. Kitty wondered what new, sexier poses they were putting him into. Then she curled up on his bed to wait for him.

-Minx.

-They're just pictures, love.

He didn't reply, so she waited again, scrolling through the images he'd sent her. She paused at the sexy beach images, pretending she was there with him, that she was the one ripping that shirt off. The reality would have been too cold and gritty, but in her imagination, he was velvet soft and warm, lying back in the shallow waves, his hand skimming up her hip to pull the negligee over her head.

She sighed and wished he'd hurry up. She glanced at the clock and wondered if she should just go back to her room and wait for him there. She had things to do, and he might be another hour or more. She texted him.

-I'm in your bed waiting. How much longer?

-On my way home. Don't leave.

Wild beasts couldn't drag her away now.

  
  


Kurt came through the door rather than teleporting. He threw his bag down and came for the bed in a rush. He pulled her onto her back and crawled over her, kissing her everywhere. His tongue was hot as the weight of his hips landed on hers. His hand moved over her thigh, skimming up to her waist as it had in her fantasy. She moaned into his mouth and pulled at the back of his shirt until he had to stop kissing her and let her take it off.

“You could have phased it off,” he said.

“I want to undress you properly,” she said. “After staring at those pictures, god, Kurt...”

“I had to call a water break after you sent me yours.”

She rubbed his erection through his sweatpants and smiled coquettishly.

“Exactly,” he said and kissed her again.

Kitty raked her fingers through the fuzz on his chest. “You showered?”

He stopped kissing her to laugh. “Can you imagine if I hadn't?”

“I would have helped you,” she said.

“I didn't want to wait to do this,” he said and brought his mouth to her breast, sucking through the silky negligee and rubbing with his tongue.

“Oh,” she gasped, clutching at his hair, still damp at the base of his neck.

He let his fangs catch in the material when they nicked the hard buds. Then he sat up abruptly and pulled his pants off. He wasn't wearing any briefs.

Panting, Kitty said, “Minx.”

She reached for his erection, wrapping her fingers around it and marveling at how good it felt in her hand. Kurt groaned, braced above her on his hands and knees. She put her hand on his cheek and stroked lovingly.

“Kurt, I love you, but I've been waiting all afternoon.”

“So have I.” He leaned down to kiss her while she continued stroking him. His tail curled around her ankle and slid along bare skin, wetness between her legs coating the spade tip as it traced the shape of her.

He broke the kiss and sat up, slid his hands under the negligee, and tossed it aside. Then he was inside her, and both of them sighed with pleasure. Kitty gripped his hips and shoulders and he bent to nibble at her neck. Kitty arched her neck for him until she couldn't focus on anything but the slippery friction and mounting tension between her legs. Kurt growled, closing in on his own release, and Kitty spilled over the edge, her body clenching around him. Her climax spurred his, and his hips bucked madly against her.

When he fell to the bed, Kitty rolled against him, tucking her leg between his and relaxing into his embrace.

“Did they say which one they're gonna use for the calendar?” she asked when she had her breath back.

“I believe the consensus was the one in the surf.”

“Oh, all those poor people.”

“What?” He tipped his chin down in a frown.

“Damn, Kurt, that picture is so hot, and it's all they get.” She ran her hand over his pecs and rubbed the smooth skin around his nipples until they stood upright. “But lucky me, I get to have you in my bed, naked and sweaty and...hard.” Her hand trailed down his abdomen to his stiffening cock.

His grin returned as he gathered her into his arms and pulled her leg over his hips. He kissed her lips and jaw and nuzzled into her neck, proving that she was right about being lucky.


	10. Who Watches the Watchmen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt and Kitty have some fun in the Danger Room.  
> Prompt for day 22, Who Watches the Watchmen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're unfamiliar with the X-Men, the Danger Room is a training room that uses holographic and solid light (I think?) technology to imitate pretty much anything. It's a public room, it gets used all the time, and it's definitely being filmed 24/7. If it isn't, then the team is stupid, because hello, what a great place for a villain to put on a disguise and just kill your team or whatever. Anyway, in my mind, it's got to be filmed all the time. Probably not a good place for discreet sex, but this isn't about being discreet.
> 
> Prompt is "Who Watches the Watchment?" and is described by the host as "Peeping Toms, that’s who. Voyeurism, exhibitionism, sex in public/indecent places, anything related to sex in places where one can be seen, either accidentally or deliberately, nudism, etc."
> 
> This also has some "Clothes Stay On" stuff going on, so there's that, too. But this is not (yet) my official entry for that prompt. (It might end up being that later if I can't come up with anything else)

Swords clanged on the deck of the pirate ship. Kitty's boots shuffled on the wood deck, and her skirts swished as she spun to attack her foe. At her back, Kurt parried another villainous pirate before leaping up the mast to drop on the scoundrel's head. Kitty ducked a back-handed blow from a pirate with a scimitar, rolling out of the way as he brought it down into the wood with a thunk.

None of it was real except the two players. The Xavier School's Danger Room could be programmed to nearly any scenario someone could dream up, and Kurt dreamed of pirates. He loved to change up his daily training routines with sword fights and plank-walking, and when he was lucky, Kitty joined him. When he was very lucky, she dressed up with him rather than letting the hologram do the work. And when he was very, _very_ lucky, she let him take her into the Captain's quarters afterwards.

She was wearing her pirate skirts today, and Kurt was about to be very, very lucky.

When all the villainous, murderous pirates had been vanquished, Kitty leaned over the ship's wheel with a cocky expression and propped a boot on the railing. She'd been waiting for this, daydreaming about him flinging her against the mainmast and ravishing her.

“New boots,” she said. “You wanna see how far up they go?”

He made himself sheathe his sword properly before walking across the deck. Kitty strolled to the ladder and stopped a few rungs from the bottom to wait for him.

Kurt's shirt was unbuttoned, as usual, halfway down his chest, and had come partially untucked during the battle. She wanted to pull it out of his pants, and a few other things as well. He eyed her as he approached, panting only slightly from exertion. Kitty bit her lip thinking about how much stamina he had for physical diversions. Even this workout had barely winded him. Kitty's heart, however, was beginning to race from thinking about what she hoped he'd do to her.

He stopped at the foot of the ladder and laid his hands on her hips as he leaned in to kiss her stomach. He tugged the hem of her blouse out of the skirt and pushed it up to kiss her bare skin. She exhaled, a soft shivery sound that brought his eyes to her face.

“Let me see these new boots, then.”

“Be my guest.” She extended one foot and he caught it, examining the supple material. His hands moved up her leg, pushing her skirts higher as he did.

“I must investigate more,” he said when he reached her knee but not the top of the boot. “Now, if anyone should come in—”

“I'll let you know, don't worry,” she said, grinning with the thrill of doing something intimate in the Danger Room, where someone could walk in unannounced at any time, or shut down the program or...

As Kurt disappeared under her full skirts, she giggled, the sound becoming a murmur of appreciation as his hands skimmed her bare thighs.

His muffled voice came again, “So daring, to fight pirates with no panties on.”

“I almost told you,” she said, “But I figured it'd throw off your training.”

“Mm, next time do tell me. Good practice for fighting distracted.”

She couldn't see what he was doing, only feel him. He followed the top of one boot with his finger, then drew the fuzzy knuckle up the inside of her thigh. She gasped when he kissed her leg, his fangs brushing tender skin and his tongue lapping wickedly, just short of where she wanted him to be. She whined and wiggled her backside. He gripped her legs in both hands, steadying her while she held the ladder railing. She braced for his mouth, but it was his hand she felt, dancing across her backside and tracing the crease below the soft curve of her ass. One finger strayed along the dip of her inner thigh, teasing close to her aching flesh until she was breathless. Then he hiked her leg over his shoulder and pressed his mouth between her legs.

She cried aloud as pleasure flooded her belly. She gripped the railing, knuckles almost white, while he sucked and flicked and moaned his enjoyment. The buzz of arousal had her clenching and biting back more cries of need as he pressed his tongue flat against the little bundle of nerves. Her head swam and her knee quivered beneath her. Kurt's grip was sure and firm, though. He wouldn't let her fall. When she climaxed, his hands moved to her back, supporting her while he lapped her up.

She breathed heavily, leaning her head against her arm. She wanted to see him. “Kurt.”

The skirts rustled as he eased her leg off his shoulder, hands at her hips until she was balanced. When he emerged from the skirts, Kitty giggled again and reached for him to fall into his arms. “Will you take me to your quarters now?”

They ducked through the doorway to the richly appointed holographic room. Kurt's fantasy pirate quarters always included a real bed now, and Kitty lay back, still tingling with the afterglow of her orgasm.

Undressing was a dangerous bet when they might have to make a quick recovery, so Kurt undid his laces and pushed his cotton pirate breeches down to his knees. Kitty hiked her skirts up as he knelt between her legs.

“One day,” she said, “We're gonna do this when no one's home.”

“Promised you the Millennium Falcon first,” he replied, and began thrusting.

There wasn't much room for talking after that. Kurt's tail insured Kitty came again, the tip rubbing just right as he sought his own release. She reached behind him to grasp the base of his tail, and with a few circles of her fingers, he was coming.

Kitty helped him lace his breeches, then kissed him. “I better to go erase that session's video.”

“Aren't you worried someone will notice and ask?”

“No,” she said. “I don't think we're the only ones who do this in here.” She kissed him again and disappeared through the roof of the cabin.


	11. Clothes Stay On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> State Fair Shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of short and not too heavy, but here it is anyway.

The State Fair was in town for two weeks, and the whole team had gone to blow off steam and have a little fun. For Kurt, it was a reminder of happy circus days, and he gleefully dragged Kitty from one exhibit and ride and food stall to another. They watched sheep being sheared and baby ducklings playing. They ate funnel cake and cotton candy and hot dogs. They rode the world's bumpiest roller coaster and were currently in line for the Ferris wheel.

Kitty had a vague memory of riding one as a little girl, and squealing all the way around in sheer delight. She and Kurt climbed in to the red metal car which swung back and forth, clinking with each stop for new riders. Once full, the wheel began its usual full rotations, several turns before it would let the riders off again. They were at the very top on the third turn when it stopped.

“We _would_ be at the top,” Kitty muttered, glancing down. The operator was messing with the key and trying to get it started again. He picked up a radio and called for assistance.

“Looks like we're stuck,” Kurt said, tucking her closer under his arm. “I'm sorry.”

Kitty shrugged and patted his cheek affectionately. “I don't mind being stuck with you.” She ran her hand over his leg, teasing close to his groin.

“Mm, daring, Kätzchen.”

The operator's voice came over a megaphone. “Sorry, folks, it'll be a few minutes while Randy gets the gears moving again. We're sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for your patience.”

Kitty continued stroking Kurt's leg. “Guess we'll be here a while. What _ever_ will we do?”

“I can think of a few things.” He leaned down and kissed her, running his tongue along her lips and tasting cotton candy. She put her hand between his legs and hummed in his mouth. Kurt's tail snaked up her leg.

"Clothes stay on and you have to be quiet,” she said.

“I can if you can.” He kissed her again. “Do you honestly think I'd undress you?”

“I was more worried you'd undress yourself,” she said as his tail slipped inside her leggings and she had to concentrate on being quiet.

Before he could really distract her, she unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, feeling it grow hard as she gripped it. He kept his arm around her shoulder as if nothing was going on at all, but she could feel the way his hand tightened. Kitty kept her mouth shut, her hand faltering as his tail flicked and pressed against her just the way he knew she liked.

“Kätzchen,” he said, stilling his tail. “Stop.”

She opened her eyes and looked at him. “Did I—”

“No, no, _Gott_ , no, you're wonderful. But you still have to stop. I'll make a mess I won't be able to explain,” he said.

“I have a napkin in my pocket.”

She dug for it, found two, and handed them to him.

“You are a minx. You just want me to come at the top of the Ferris wheel.”

“Yeah, I do.” She grinned and put her hand on him again. He bit back a moan as her hand moved over him, slicked with precum and sliding gloriously. His hand gripped her shoulder, and with the other he caught the evidence of his climax, wiping carefully.

Kitty put his pants back together as best she could, and leaned up to kiss him. “I love making you feel good,” she whispered.

Kurt's tail worked her pants again, but the ride finally began to lurch forward as most of the people cheered. They quickly righted themselves, and Kurt nuzzled her ear. “When we get off this ride, I'm going to find a quiet place to take you.”

“Oh, Mr. Wagner, are you going to _take_ _me_ in this quiet place?”

“That is the plan.”

She kissed him deliberately. “I like that plan.”


	12. You Can Touch but You Can't Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 prompt from Smutember
> 
> Fun times in the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two things: this isn't well edited, so apologies for any glaring mistakes; I was editing it and an entirely new version wrote itself, go figure.  
> Second, it occurred to me while writing it that Kurt is almost never in a position where he can't see. He can see in the dark, so being blindfolded must be....interesting for him. Anyway, take it as you will.

Kurt had suggested they hike up to the falls one free weekend, and Kitty, glad for any reason to get away, had agreed. Now they were at the top of the scenic overlook, setting up the tent for later. The waterfall was nothing spectacular, no hot tourist trap, just a little creek that trickled down the rocks with a joyful burbling sound and ended in a shallow pool before continuing its journey out to the lake. But it was peaceful and quiet and best of all, they were alone.

It was a different kind of alone than being shut up in one of their rooms at the school, where the background noise was almost constant, reminding them subconsciously of the number of other people sharing the building with them. Kitty had lived alone for a while when she went to college, but other than that, neither of them had ever had their own place. Kurt had grown up living with his siblings in circus housing, Kitty with her parents, and now they lived in what was basically dorm housing at a school.

Once their campsite was ready, they climbed down to swim in the pool of very chilly water. Kitty's lips were blue by the time they got out, and the spade of Kurt's tail was cold to the touch.

“I think I'll skip the swim tomorrow,” Kitty said, smiling through her chattering teeth.

At the top of the falls, they dried off and warmed themselves in front of a fire, cuddling together until night fell and they extinguished the fire and crawled into the tent. Kitty set the lantern in the corner while they adjusted the bedding. Kurt sat back at last, and she pulled him in for a kiss. He was so warm, chasing away the lingering chill of the water as he moved closer, his body lining up with hers, strong arms pulling her closer.

They eased to the ground, Kurt's hands gliding over her back to cup her rear and draw her leg up his hip. Kitty shifted, pushing him to his back as she crept up his body, her lips sliding down his jaw to his neck. She rocked her hips against his and he moaned softly, his tail winding between her legs. She shoved his shirt up to run her fingers over velvet coated abs, working her way down while he continued making wanton sounds of encouragement.

Then she kicked the lantern, accidentally turning it off, and cursed. It was pitch dark, not that she needed light to find what she was looking for. She tugged at his pajama pants, inching them down his hips and rubbing her cheek against his erection. She abandoned him to slide the pants off, casting them aside and sliding her hands up his legs to find him again.

Kurt sat up, startling her when he reached for her face to kiss her. “I can't see,” she said.

She could hear the mischievous grin when he replied, “I know. But I can. And I want to see you.” He snatched the hem of her shirt and drew it over her head in one smooth motion. “Beautiful,” he murmured, cupping her breast in his hand and making her shiver.

He rubbed his thumb over the hardening nipple, sliding closer to her on the sleeping bag until she was pressed against his chest, hands creeping around his back and down to his tail. He kissed her gently, fingers drifting up her side to tease the other breast. She shivered again, shivered every time his hand moved.

“Are you cold?” he asked.

“No. I can't _see_.”

“Ah.” He backed away. “You can't see me, so you have no idea when I'm going to touch you.” He slid his fingers up her thigh, watching her body quiver again.

“It's so unfair,” she bemoaned, but he could see the haze of arousal in her face.

“Terribly unfair.” He pulled his shirt off and reached for her waist, sliding her towards him with a little yelp. He reached between them and drew his fingers over the thin fabric of her panties. Kitty gulped for air, grabbing at his body as she tipped back, his other hand easing her down.

“Let's get these off,” he said, still rubbing the wet fabric as she gasped and clutched at any part of him she could find. “Then again, you seem to be enjoying this as it is.”

He kept rubbing, but leaned over to draw a breast into his mouth, rubbing his tongue over the nipple as his lips plucked at her soft flesh, drawing upward each time. Kitty trembled, her cries ragged as her thighs clenched against him with her release.

Kurt kissed across her chest until she put her hands on his cheeks and drew him up to kiss her again, her tongue slipping into his mouth to scrape along his fangs. He broke the kiss to drag his hands down her chest and pull her soaking panties off. He pushed one knee up, kissing her thigh while his tail flickered back and forth between her legs.

Kitty reached for the lantern, and Kurt stopped her. “Don't,” he said. “I like it dark.”

“But I can't see you and,” she paused to let out a moan when his tail started moving up and down, “And...I...”

“Yes, Liebes?” She could hear the smirk.

“Dammit,” she muttered as his tail was replaced with something larger, seeking entrance.

“No?”

He stopped, hands on her legs motionless now.

She sighed. “I think the game is unfair,” she said. “I didn't mean you had to stop.”

“Yes, it's a horribly unfair game, but it's to my advantage, and I dare say, yours as well.” He rubbed across a breast and she hitched in a breath.

“I think,” she said between breaths, his hands slowly beginning to move over her heated skin again, “we should even things up.”

“What do you suggest?”

“Blindfold.”

Kurt was silent for a moment, then she heard rustling at her ear. A moment later, he said, “All right.”

Kitty reached out, feeling for his body. She now had the advantage of sorts, because his body, invisible in shadows, was a slightly darker space in the darkness. She scratched delicately at the fur on his chest, finding his nipples by touch. He settled back on his knees, and she wrapped her legs around his waist to pull herself forward.

“There,” she said, “Now we won't get lost.” She dropped her hand down his chest, tickling at his hips and pelvis.

He was silent.

“You okay?” she said, flattening her palms against his back.

“ _Ja_. It's rare for me to be at such a disadvantage.”

Kitty kissed his chest. “Try to enjoy it.”

“That's not in question.”

She took her hand from his back and grasped his cock instead of his tail, and she felt him startle, the pleasant shock working up his spine like a wave. She danced her fingers across his chest, lifting and swirling in different places while her other hand slid up and down his shaft in gentle torment. She laid her hand flat on his chest and felt his heartbeat, the pace of his breathing, laid her cheek beside her hand. Gradually she resumed petting him, not lifting her hand again.

He ran his hands over her back, keeping her close, and when she worked her way back down to his cock, he grabbed her backside and lifted her to her knees.

“Kätzchen, Kätzchen,” he whispered, his tail working between her legs again.

She kissed his neck, sucking her way to his lips.

“Move your tail,” she said, lining him up as she lowered her hips.

Every time he filled her, the sense of being complete overwhelmed her for a moment. She clung to his shoulders and she rocked, slowly building the pace until he suddenly tipped her back and thrust into her with abandon, hips lurching. She reached for his tail, slid her fingers underneath and sent him over the edge.

When he fell against her, she slid the makeshift blindfold off and he kissed her neck, mouth moving almost randomly over her skin, his hips still rolling as he softened inside her. His tail rubbed circles between her legs, and she climaxed again. He rolled to his side, bringing her with him and pulling the blankets over them both.

“What did you think?” Kitty asked, softly stroking the fuzz at his shoulder.

“Different,” he said. “I think we might have to try again.”

“I'm sure we can arrange that.”

“Tomorrow?”

Kitty snuggled closer, pressing her back to his chest and hooking his arm under hers. “Whenever you want.”


	13. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm all kinds of out of order because I chose not to write a couple of the prompts. This wasn't used in my first story (Pirates/Princesses) so here you go.
> 
> Just remember while you're reading that the prompt is Fantasy. I don't want to give spoilers too much but I don't want anyone to be disappointed. Of course they are together at the end, who's writing this? :-)
> 
> Anyway, here. Read this if you want.

The meeting was dull even by X-Men standards. Hell, by _any_ standards, Kurt decided. He didn't know why he was expected to sit through these, when they had nothing to do with his job, or the running of the school...Besides, Kitty would take notes if he really needed to know anything.

He glanced across the table at her, scribbling away as he expected. She was beautiful, and he felt a surging desire to interrupt the meeting to tell her. Her hair fell loose around her shoulders, and she would pause to lift her head and swat it back over her shoulder or behind her ear. The tone of the lecture changed, and instead of focusing on it, Kurt watched as Kitty tapped her pen against her chin and then her lips.

What would those lips feel like on his skin?

He flicked his eyes over to their guest speaker, a dour old man from some government agency who'd spent the last hour outlining whatever fresh new hell they were entering into legislation. He should care about this, he knew that. But he also knew the legislation wasn't going anywhere, and he was weary of the constant state of emergency they lived in. Kurt told himself he was entitled to zone out a little. Gradually his eyes drifted back to Kitty. She'd leaned back in her chair now, her brow furrowed and eyes narrow while she listened. He recognized that look, and if this man didn't watch out, she'd bring him to his knees.

Kurt wished she'd bring _him_ to his knees, right at her feet.

He swallowed and reached for his water. This was a bad idea, he told himself, to allow his mind to roam in this direction. Kitty was unaware of his romantic feelings for her, feelings he'd kept in careful check since realizing his love for her was far more than that of friendship. He loved her for everything she was and everything she wasn't. He felt at home with her, like his real self, not Nightcrawler the X-Man or the acrobat or the demon. With Kitty, he was only a man named Kurt Wagner, who liked pirates and old movies and one of his best friends.

Kurt paid attention for the first time when Kitty spoke, her words clipped and carrying a hint of danger the man didn't recognize until it was too late. Puffing with indignity and arrogance, he tried to retort, but the room erupted in support for her stance. Kurt was proud, and when she happened to glance his way, he smiled at her. She was flushed from whatever the debate was, but as the rumbling died away, the man resumed his speech, choosing his words a bit more carefully.

For a little while, Kurt tried to listen, but the words made him angry, and Lord, he was tired of being angry. His eyes strayed to Kitty again, as he told himself no one could tell where he was looking, and no one would know he was watching her write, those slim fingers moving over the paper with heated strokes.

He wanted her heated strokes on him.

He stopped fighting his imagination and allowed himself to wonder how her hands would feel on his skin, on his fur. Would she be rough or gentle? Would she scratch or tickle or would she find the sweet spot between the two that would make him fall apart? Since it was nothing but pure fantasy, he decided she would be perfect in her touch, that she would find every tender, eager place that yearned for her. She would kiss him and her lips would be soft and sweet and gentle at first, then crush him, heedless of fangs and fur as she devoured him. His ears, his neck, his nipples would be left blazing with fire from her fingertips, her tongue extinguishing the flame and leaving a different burning in its wake.

He shifted in his seat, adjusted himself so his tail was freer. No one paid him any mind. He was always restless in a chair, though not always for this particular reason. His thoughts rushed ahead, sending flickers down his spine to pool in his groin. Kitty undressing him, undressing herself, pressing all her glorious naked skin against him.

What did she look like naked? Beautiful, he was sure she was beautiful. Her skin would glow rosy under his touch and his kisses, her breasts be soft but firm, and she would taste like heaven.

Abruptly, his teammates rose from the table. The meeting was over, and Kurt had missed all of it. He teleported away, not bothering to wait for any of his friends. He knew better than to have such thoughts in a public meeting while wearing sweatpants. He pulled off his shirt and grabbed a fresh training uniform from the closet, intending to work out a little of his tension in a Danger Room session.

The knock at his door was accompanied by Kitty's voice, and he froze. Did she know what he'd been doing? What he'd been imagining? He swallowed and reminded himself she was not a telepath, and unless one of them had been eavesdropping on his thoughts and transmitted them to her, she would have no way of knowing. She called his name again and was still knocking when he opened the door.

“Oh, you _are_ here. I thought maybe...Anyway, I copied my notes for you.”

“What for?”

She gave him a cute smirk and trailed a finger down his chest. “I'm not completely stupid.”

He licked his dry lips. “Pardon?” Her finger paused to circle his belly button and kept going, curling into the waistband of his sweatpants. He followed the path of her finger with wonder.

“You didn't write anything down,” she purred. “You were barely even listening.”

“Oh. Yes, well I...”

“I know what you were thinking,” she continued, and her finger slid along the waistband back and forth.

“You do?”

She stepped closer, nodded, licked her lips. She laid her hands on his chest and dragged her fingers through his fur, not scratching, not tickling. She splayed her fingers upward, rubbing along his nipples then rolling them between her finger and thumb.

“You were thinking about me,” she said. “About doing things to me.”

She took another step closer, forcing him into the room as she reached down to rub his erection. The door slammed shut, as she phased his pants and briefs off and took his hard cock in her hand. Kurt's head swam as he tried to comprehend what was happening, that the woman he'd been secretly pining for wanted him.

“I want to do things to you,” she said and she dropped to her knees and took him into her mouth.

Kurt fell against the wall, gasping as her tongue tormented him, flicking all over his shaft as her hands sought out every secret place. He wished he had something to grasp and reached for her hair. She moaned, sending vibrations along his cock and up his spine. He was so close, he could feel the pressure building and his breath was ragged, and she let go of him and stood up.

“Kitty, please. Don't stop, don't...”

He groaned in disappointment, then opened his eyes to see her pulling her sweater over her head. Her bra was a lacy bit of nothing, her nipples visible through the sheer fabric, hard pebbles that begged for his mouth. She danced out of his reach and shimmied her pants off, revealing a matching thong, wet with her desire.

“I put these on just for you,” she said as his hands curled around her waist and dragged her back to him. He bent his mouth to her breast, nibbling and sucking through the material. “I was hoping you'd rip them off.”

His sharp fangs tore the material easily, and he returned to licking and sucking her breast, rolling the nipple around his tongue until she threw her head back and whined. He pulled the scraps off and took her other breast in his hand, his tail working her panties off.

“I love you,” he said, grasping her backside to haul her against him, rubbing his aching erection against her. “I love you and I want you.”

Her hips undulated against his leg. “Take me.”

“No,” he replied, “I want to taste you first.”

This time he was on his knees, pushing her legs apart as she begged for him. He buried his face in her, licking and sucking while she pulled at his hair and began to slide down the wall as her legs gave way. He laid her on the floor, and didn't stop. She was delicious, so wet for him, her body shaking as she came. He sat up, admiring her beautiful, glistening body, open and waiting for him to fill her.

“You're so beautiful,” he said, running his fingers over her slick flesh. “I love you so much.”

She groaned at his touch, arching her back, reaching for his cock. “Give it to me,” she said in Scott's voice, and Kurt blinked.

He jerked his head up and looked around. He was still in the meeting, which appeared to be over. Scott was taking a thick sheaf of paper from the boring government man. From across the table, Kitty shot him a worried look, and he ran a hand over his face. He hoped he hadn't been making noises while he slept.

His teammates got up, most ignoring him and heading for the door. Kitty stopped at his chair, crouching beside him. He was glad for his dark coloring to hide the blush he could feel, hot and growing hotter as she pressed her hand to his forehead.

“Are you all right?” she said with genuine concern. “You never fall asleep like that.”

“I'm fine, Kätzchen, really. I just...”

She cut him off. “Good. Then you and I need to talk.” She grabbed his hand and hauled him up. As serious as she sounded, her eyes were warm, and she smiled at him. “Come on, it's not that bad.”

He followed her into the hall towards the stairs. She gave his hand a little squeeze. “You talk in your sleep.”

Oh _lieber Gott_ what had he said? His mouth went dry and his heart began to race. “And, _uh_ , everyone heard?”

“It was mostly in German, so I guess some of them didn't know what you were saying.” Which meant _she_ knew.

Kitty led him out to the garden, where the fresh air helped clear his head. Once they were a short distance from the building, with just enough privacy, she turned to him.

“I did understand most of what you said. And I want you to know it's all right. It was only a dream.”

“What did I say?” he asked, not sure he really wanted to know. The dream was becoming hazy now, a memory slipping away.

“You said you loved me. Several times.” She looked away. “Is it true?”

“Yes.”

A smile crept up her face and she leaned into him. “I love you, too.” She tipped her head up. “So kiss me for real?”

His dreams had nothing on the real thing.


	14. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot. The prompt was heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt explanation was more along the lines of being in heat/mating, but I wasn't inspired by that, so I went with a more temperature-literal interpretation.

Kitty tried to focus on her work, but with the air conditioning on the fritz, the school felt like a swamp. The air was thick with humidity, and sweat beaded on perpetually damp skin and soaked stifling uniforms. Fans set on high only blew the steamy air from one room to another. Kitty unzipped her uniform as far as she dared and tried to cool herself blowing against her heated skin.

Kurt came through with Ororo and Wolverine, talking about preferred ways to cool off without air conditioning if Hank couldn't get it working soon. Kitty couldn't keep her eyes on her work. Kurt had unzipped his uniform to his lean hips so the top half hung from his waist. She could see those hips outlined through the dark fuzz that shone darker with sweat. His gloves were stuffed in the side of his waist and he was using his tail to keep it all from dragging on the floor. It was funny and sexy at the same time, and she made a sound that matched, something between a laugh and a sigh.

His eyes flicked her way, and his smile was a knowing grin. He probably guessed what she was thinking, but stayed with the group until they finished talking. When the others left, he wandered over to her work station, letting his hips roll and his tail undulate behind him.

“Any luck?” he asked, feigning innocence. From her seat in front of the computer, his toned abs were at eye level, tempting and taunting her. She wanted to trace her finger along those muscles, curl her fingers over the edge of that uniform and pull it the rest of the way down.

“It's too hot to think,” she said.

“That's because you are still fully dressed.”

“You want me to strip right here?” She gave him a coy look.

“No,” he said, and he reached out to catch a bead of sweat rolling down her chest, his finger dipping into the front of her uniform and tracking up, almost to her chin. “Not here.”

“You know someplace with air conditioning?” she asked. She had every intention of going off with him to do all kinds of things that would most certainly not help her cool off, but she had work to finish first.

“Not within bamfing distance.” He nuzzled his lips against her cheek and kissed her. “Come to my room, Kätzchen. You're already hot and wet.”

She caught his neck and whispered back, “I could be wetter”

He groaned softly and squeezed her thigh, his hand sliding up all the way. She closed her eyes and tried to focus again.

“I have to finish this,” she said seriously. “I can't leave it half done.”

“I'll wait then.” He strolled to the open window and leaned on the sill. The sun was high, the air was still, and clouds threatened in the distance. “Maybe it will rain.”

Kitty kept working. _Trying_ to work, rather. “Maybe.” It was hard to concentrate with him standing there half naked, tail swinging lazily behind him, his uniform pulling at his hips. She wondered if it would fall off entirely if not for his tail still in it. “Dammit,” she cursed, giving up.

Kurt turned around and leaned against the window frame. “What's wrong?”

“Like you don't know,” she muttered as she stood. “Walking around here like I can't see you.”

“I've done absolutely nothing,” he replied. His innocent act was just that, and he knew she wasn't fooled.

“No?” she said as she stopped in front of him, grasping the folded edge of his uniform just below his waist and pulling him away from the wall. “You didn't come in here, half naked and sweaty, put your hands on me, and suggest we get fully naked and more sweaty?”

“Hm, I may have done that. But _you_ suggested getting wet.”

She gave him a hard jerk that pulled him against her. “Get me out of here.”

  
  


Teleporting wasn't her favorite, but it was fast and efficient. They arrived in Kurt's room, her hands still gripping his uniform, and she immediately phased it off, along with her own. It was too hot to mess with lazy undressing.

Kitty felt better once the insulated material was off her skin. Her underwear was soaked, and not in a good way. She attacked his lips, throwing her body against his, rubbing her throbbing center against his leg.

“I want you,” she said, “But it's too damn hot.”

“Unfortunately, I agree. Perhaps a dip in the pool?”

“I'm not having sex in the pool. The kids are out there.”

He chuckled. “A shame. But it might cool us off at least.” He trailed his two fingers up her side and across her breast, corralling droplets of sweat and watching them roll down a different path. Then his bright eyes lit up. “Wait here.”

Kitty waved the smoke away and stayed where she was until he returned with a bucket.

“Ice,” she observed. “That's not for the fan, is it?”

“No,” he said, “For your skin.”

She shivered at his sultry tone. He set the bucket beside the fan anyway, and grabbed towels from the bathroom. Kitty picked up an ice cube and studied it. “This isn't Bobby, is it?”

Kurt shot her an incredulous look. “Of course not. Fresh from the icemaker.”

“You stole all the ice?”

“Not all of it.” He angled a fan on his nightstand. “Besides, Bobby can make more.”

She put the ice cube in her mouth and sucked on it while he laid the towels on the bed. She grabbed another ice cube and drew it across his back, cupped in her palm. He yelped in surprise, spun and threw himself down on the bed, pulling her with him. She scrambled to her knees and grabbed more ice cubes from the bucket trying to ignore the tracks of his fingers up and down her thighs.

He had to be even more miserable than she was, with that fuzzy coating holding in the sweat and heat. She ran ice all over him, leaving it melting along his sides where she dropped it to drag her palms over his damp fur instead. He was salty when she kissed him, following the path of one last ice cube along his ribs, discarding it when she reached his cock. She pressed her tongue along the underside while she sucked hard once, let him go, and blew across his length.

She leaned up on her elbows. “Does this feel good?”

He looked down at her in disappointment. “No, you _stopped_.”

“Sorry,” she quipped, and sucked him back into her mouth. His head dropped back on the bed with a satisfied sigh. She reached for a half melted ice cube and rubbed it down the inside of his thigh and around the base of his cock until it was water. He twitched and moaned.

He was getting close, hands gripping the sheets as he strained not to buck his hips. Kitty held an ice cube in her palm then drew it down his abdomen to the base of his shaft. His murmuring turned to a blissful groan as her swiftly warming hand moved down to lift and roll other sensitive places, already tense with the need for release. The soft stream of nonsense sounds resolved into her name, repeating as he came.

Kitty brought them both water while he caught his breath. She sat between his legs and passed the last melting ice cubes over his legs until they were gone.

“Your bed's gonna be soaked,” she said.

“Then I'll sleep in yours.”

“Only if they get the AC fixed. You're too hot.”

“Too hot? Is there such a thing?”

She giggled, and he kissed her, drowning the sound with his tongue. “Let's find out,” he whispered as he lowered her to the bed.

The ice in the bucket was still fairly solid, and he scooped a handful onto a fresh towel and leaned down alongside her. The melting ice left trails on her skin where he drew shapes and then circled her breast, tighter and tighter spirals until the ice danced over the hard bud of her nipple. He made more circles over her hips and swirling paths back to her other breast. He followed the cold paths with the spade of his tail. Kitty squirmed and bit her lip as he circled around and around teasing closer to the nipple and then closing his mouth on it.

His tail danced over her thighs and fresh ice slipped over her belly to the hollow at her hip. He outlined her core, then abandoned the ice to slip his cold fingers inside her. He moved down her body and pushed her knees wider to lay between them. She tensed as his lips closed and opened against her clit, and his tongue traced the shape of her. She begged him not to stop, begged him to bring her release, begged him for more of everything. Her legs shook, clutching against his head and shoulders when her climax hit.

Kurt knelt, leaning over to kiss her, his hardening cock brushing over flesh that still throbbed with excitement. Kitty reached down and stroked him until he was ready, guiding him in with a groan of fulfillment. It was too hot for a press of bodies, too hot to wrap her legs around him. The only physical connection was his body inside hers, and the rhythmic press of hips and legs as they rushed towards the tantalizing conclusion.

  
  


The ice on the bed had melted into puddles and wet patches on the towels as they lay back, hardly touching, still covered in sweat. Then a soft sound came from the vent above them, and a cool breeze began to stir the room.

“They fixed it,” Kitty gasped, still slightly out of breath.

“Good, because I do believe this bed will not be dry by nightfall.”

She turned her head and scratched at his curls. “Even if it is...”

“ _Danke_ ,” he said, bringing her hand to his lips. “Would you really have refused me—”

“Don't be silly.”

He rolled off the bed and gathered up the towel. Kitty grabbed her own and they headed to the shower together.


	15. Try Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Try everything, including the trapeze, I guess?
> 
> Short but...adventurous? Maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all, this is about the wildest scenario I could have come up with. I'm pretty sure it's physically impossible, but whatever. I'm using the “I was driving for four hours yesterday in rain and heavy traffic to a place I'd never been, then came home and lost power just as I was putting my kids to bed, couldn't find candles, then got power back on at midnight, only to wake up an hour later with it out again, only to wake up with it on again thirty minutes later so I'm really tired” excuse. Also I kinda just want to imagine them doing it on a trapeze. It's not real life, right? :-) Ah, Suspension of Disbelief, my favorite phrase and the center of my writing world, you save me once again.
> 
> I hope I don't need to say this, but I will: don't try this at home. These two are super heroes who can phase or teleport if they fall so they won't die.

Kitty should have guessed that the first thing Kurt would want to do with a brand-new gymnasium setup in the basement would be to christen it. She should have known, when he invited her to join him alone, what he had in mind. Maybe she _had_ known. Maybe she had even hoped for something like this, too.

It no longer mattered what she'd expected when she joined him in the newly-completed space. Because now she was perched on a trapeze swinging lazily back and forth, her legs wrapped around Kurt's waist while he held the swing. Each sway eased him in or out with a languorous inertia, an inevitability she couldn't control. It was both calming and incredibly arousing.

She'd stopped thinking about how he'd managed to get her out of her pants and onto his lap, or how embarrassed she'd be if someone came in and found them here like this. She was only thinking about the way his lips were moving over hers, hot and needy, and the way she met those with her own growing desire, daring to let one hand slip down to his tail.

His elbows were hooked around the ropes, and she was left to keep her grip on his shifting body, working the swing. The climb towards release had begun slowly, almost lazily, but now, each swing forward made her stomach drop and sent new, stronger tendrils of pleasure through her nerves. She could feel Kurt getting close, too, his kisses becoming sloppy and finally ceasing.

“Kätzchen,” he panted. “Hold on.”

They swung again, backwards for Kitty, but instead of pausing and returning, Kurt reached out and grasped something she later realized was the platform in the center of the space, used to launch the trapeze and other apparatus. He hauled them onto the tiny platform and let the trapeze fly away behind them. Kitty might have been afraid, lying on her back on a platform no larger than a welcome mat, but Kurt would never let anything happen to her. She grasped two of the vertical posts and tipped her head back into space as he began thrusting with abandon. She didn't know what he was bracing himself on, or even how, but it didn't matter in that moment, because he was there, filling her and sending her almost swooning with release.

She felt his hand behind her neck, helping lift her up to a seated position, still in his lap, her legs still gripping his waist. She found a vertical post with her back and leaned on it while he kissed her. His legs dangled off the edge behind her, and his tail had wound around another post.

When he leaned back from the kiss, his eyes sparked with happiness and excitement. “You are the most incredible woman I've ever met,” he said with absolute sincerity, as he cupped her face and kissed her again. “I've always wanted to do that.”

“I have to admit, it was better than I expected. Maybe,” she said, scratching her fingers through sweaty curls around his ear, “we could do it again sometime.”

She'd do just about anything to bring that look into his eyes as his mouth crashed into hers again, his shirt bunching against hers as he held her. Kitty's hand grazed his abs, dipping down between his legs and eliciting a soft groan.

“Actually,” he said, lifting his mouth from yet another passionate kiss, “I have a few other ideas, if you're willing.”

Kitty's lips twisted with interest. “Like what?”

“I have a list.”

“Is that so?” she said, lips brushing across his cheek.

Between her legs his cock stirred, and she sent her fingers dancing around it. He licked his lips and grinned, the look on his face enough to make her agree before she knew what it was.

“What's next on the list?”

“Why don't I show you?” he said, and took her hand.


	16. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 29 prompt  
> Kitty gets a turn at being pampered

Kitty dragged herself up the stairs to Kurt's room. If they weren't fighting sentinels or aliens, or being mind-controlled or sent through time, they were arguing with stubborn lawmakers or hateful corporate goons who wanted to control or eliminate the gene that made mutants different. Every time they thought they'd made progress, something new would come along and they'd have to start all over. Kitty was tired. Not physically, but mentally. She swore those corporate lawyers had an irrational amount of stubbornness bred into them.

Kurt was hanging from the ceiling making adjustments to some of his workout bars, but he dropped down when she wandered in through the open door. Kitty fell against him without a word, and let him hold her up while she waited for the tension to drain out of her body.

“Another long day,” Kurt said. It wasn't a question.

“We finished, though.”

“That's good. May I ask how it went?”

“We won.”

“Congratulations,” he said, sweeping her into his arms to carry her to the bed. He lay down beside her, cradling her against his chest and dragging his fingers down her side.

The sensation was light but not ticklish. It made her want to stretch luxuriously, and she did, rolling to her back with her arms over her head. The warmth of his palm flat on her belly soothed her, and his thumb rubbing lazily back and forth made her sigh.

“You are tense.” His hand shifted, moving to cover her hip. His thumb continued rubbing, but now instead of soothing, the motion sent tantalizing sparks through her belly.

“Yeah.”

“Would you like me to pamper you for a while?” he said in that silky low voice that made her skin feel like she was standing in an electrical storm.

“God, yes.”

He moved from his side, his leg falling between hers as he bent to kiss her, the most tender of kisses, warm lips pressing against hers and plucking at the softness. He cradled her cheek, gently running his thumb along her jaw and following with more kisses.

“A little massage, then?” he said.

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?” He lifted his head to meet her eyes, not quite believing her.

“I trust you.” She curled her fingers in his hair. “I know you'll make me feel good.”

His lips flickered over the base of her throat and along her collarbones. “Yes. I will. But if you don't want—”

“I'll say so.”

She closed her eyes as his hands slid across her skin, pushing her shirt over her head and skimming down to her waist, slowly removing her pants. He took his time moving back up her body, massaging her feet and calves, and even her knees. By the time he reached the tops of her thighs, she was wet and her legs felt weak. He moved to her arms next, and she watched the careful motions of his fingers and hands over her steadily warming skin.

He moved to her shoulders, sliding her bra straps down to dip his fingers into the little valleys between her bones and muscles. He met her eyes, leaned down and kissed her, still no passionate embrace, but loving and gentle, the kind that made her heart swell up and her chest feel too tight.

“I love you,” she said when he sat up.

He smiled. “I love you, too.” Then he turned his attention to her bra, as if it were a math problem that required solving. “I'd like to take this off.”

“I said you can do anything you want.”

His hands and tail lifted her back and quickly unhooked the offending item. He folded it and set it on the pile with the rest of her clothes. He kissed her again, almost as if he had to, couldn't help himself.

“This is perfect,” she said as he sat up again, his hands drifting down her torso, gentle touches of his fingertips just firm enough to not tickle. She sighed and felt herself beginning to relax.

He rolled her to her stomach and gave her the same exacting attention, arms and back and legs again. When his hands settled over the curves of her backside, and his thumbs slipped beneath the lace edges, she couldn't help a quiet moan breathed into the covers.

Light tugs got them over her hips and he trailed a finger straight down the back of each leg as he took them off. He kissed his way up, heavy palms pressing into the backs of her legs, then kneading the softer places at the tops of her thighs.

He stretched out alongside her, lightly running his fingers across her back. “How do you feel?”

She opened her eyes dreamily and reached for his face, touching the darkest spots of fuzz. “Like I can't move.”

“Would you like to continue?”

She let her smile grow by degrees. “I would expect nothing else.”

“I want to hold you. Can you sit up if I help you?”

“Yes.”

He kissed her again, and she could feel the change in his attention already. He guided her with him to lean against the headboard, pillows already piled up. He settled her with her back against his chest, kissing at her ear and her hair, still tender and sweet as he touched her arms and shoulders. She tipped her head lazily to the side to let him nibble at her neck and behind her ear.

She had no sense of time, only that Kurt seemed to be drawing it all out as long as possible, his fingers moving as if by accident over her skin. He murmured in her ear, German endearments mixed with English and some other languages she didn't bother to parse. She understood the meaning. His hand drifted down her side, curving around the swell of her breast, in no hurry to reach her nipple, in spite of the growing bulge pressing into her back. He was a patient man when he wanted to be, and he wanted to make the moments last as long as he could. She knew he liked making her completely breathless and liquid, and she hoped for such a conclusion this time.

Kurt's hand roamed lower, gliding across taut muscles that grew more so with each new touch. His tail curled around her waist and continued teasing her breasts. Both of his hands moved over her thighs, drifting temptingly close, then moving away. His voice was still in her ear whispering his love, his tail flicked and slid across her breasts, and Kitty gasped with the pleasure of anticipation. He explored her body, soft flesh between her legs becoming slippery, muscles clenching and releasing as his fingers continued their relentless tour.

She was sure she would burst when at last he pushed one finger into her, then traced up her center to circle her clit. Kitty pressed her head back against his shoulder, overwhelmed by the relief of finally being touched and the desperate need for more. His arm went around her waist, a strong but loving hold. She began to shake as her climax hit, her legs jerking and then falling limp as the sensation ebbed but didn't cease.

“That's...yes...” her hands clutched at air, at his knees, at her breasts.

Patiently, he continued, while Kitty rode the waves of pleasure that seemed never to end, but only rise and fall in their intensity. She felt almost delirious, another climax building. His tail made teasing swirls across her skin, dancing between her legs while he deliberately massaged her into beautiful, sobbing ecstasy.

  
  


Kitty turned when she could think, grasping carelessly for his face, finding his lips and kissing him greedily. He kissed her back, giving her everything she wanted. They eased down to the mattress, lining their hips up so that his erection slid between her legs, rubbing across sensitive skin and still-buzzing nerves. He never let go of her, and his hand moved over her breasts again, her belly, lifting her thigh and hooking it over his own. She whimpered when he ran his hand along the inside of her thigh, his cock just brushing against her center.

“Kätzchen?”

“Yes,” she panted, clutching the covers. “Yes, yes, yes please.”

He angled into her, and she pressed her face into the covers to moan. Every thrust filled her with a new beat of desire, building up again, tighter and tighter. Her body felt out of her control, contracting and shaking her into a limp pool of herself while Kurt finished and pulled her against his chest.

She panted, eyes closed, hardly able to move. Kurt put his arms around her, his tail languidly winding and unwinding around her legs in a soothing motion. He rubbed her collarbone with his thumb and kissed her shoulder. Kitty relaxed into all of it, finally hearing all the things he was saying to her, beautiful, loving things that made her eyes water.

She rolled over and kissed him, then let her head fall back to the bed.

“Will you stay here?” she said.

“I'll stay, Kätzchen.” He pulled the cover up from the bottom and tugged it over them, and Kitty fell asleep, her mind free of all her previous worries and stresses.


	17. Free Day (Mirror)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to MHammerman for the suggestion. I hope this is what you were thinking of!

“I see the new uniforms came in,” Kitty said as she shut the door behind her.

Kurt turned from inspecting the red and black mystery fabric to smile at her. He held his arms out and stood for her approval.

“Nice.”

“I like it, too,” he said, looking down at it and smoothing nonexistent wrinkles on his chest.

“I wasn't talking about the uniform.” She reached his side and followed the path his hands had just taken, settling her hands over his ass. “You wanna see mine?”

His tail wound under her sweater as he grinned. “Definitely.”

She disappeared into the bathroom for a minute, returning in what looked like every other iteration of the yellow and black uniforms he'd seen over the years. It was slightly disappointing; he half expected her to return in some lingerie or maybe nothing at all. His favorite uniform. She joined him in front of the full-length closet mirror, with her arm around his waist, regarding their reflection.

“We look good together,” she said.

He hung his arm over her shoulder and agreed.

“Hey, look at that,” Kitty said with a smile, her hand drifting down his back to play with his tail. “We match.”

Kurt frowned, glancing from their reflection to her face. She was stroking his tail and rubbing around the base, making it hard to concentrate on almost anything else. “Uh...I don't see it.”

She gave his hips a bump and drew the outlines in the air. “Look at the shape.”

He looked again and this time he saw it, a long V from shoulders to crotch, one in red and one in yellow.

“Ah, yes, I see it now.” Kurt stepped behind her and traced the V down her body with both hands, molding them to her shape as he went. “Interesting how the design seems to draw the eye...”

She spun to face him, an amorous gleam in her eye. “Yeah, it does.” She cupped the point of the red V, giving a firm rub before sending her arms around his neck. He bent to kiss her, following the curves of her backside and squeezing gently. In the mirror, he could see the perfect shape of her, his hand nestled at the top of her thigh.

Kitty sighed when she broke the kiss. “Where's the zipper on this one?”

He pointed to his neck, and she found it, pulling it away from his fur to draw it down. His heart beat faster as her hand descended, fingers gliding through his fur, keeping the teeth from catching in it. The care she took with the unique aspects of his body always made him feel so loved. And that made him want to love her back even more. At last, the zipper stopped at his hips, and she slid her hands inside while she phased her own uniform off and kicked it aside.

He had to touch her, had to feel the smooth skin of her back and her arms, had to hold that skin against his. Her fingers worked through his fur, as she pushed the tight material down his arms until the top fell, arrested at his hips by his tail still threaded through the hole in the back.

“This is much better,” Kitty said, her lips brushing the fuzz on his chest. She reached around and helped him pull his tail free, and with only a few more tugs, his new uniform landed in the same pile with Kitty's.

“I couldn't agree more.” He tipped her chin up to kiss her again, opening his eyes to look in the mirror, watching the way the muscles moved in her back, watching his hand slip beneath the back of her panties. This was Kitty, his friend of so many years, who loved him in a way no one else had. He rarely stopped to look at them together, unless someone took a photo. She stopped kissing him, and he flicked his eyes down to find her watching him with a wry expression.

“Like what you see?”

“Very much.”

He brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, marveling at the reality of being with her, being able to love her and be loved by her. It seemed an odd moment to contemplate such a thing, but here he was.

She turned him at an angle, pulling him closer to the mirror. “Now we can both watch.”

She slid to her knees, pulling his briefs off and taking him in hand. Watching her lips close around him from two different views at the same time made the blood rush through his veins and his breath catch in his throat. He could see her other hand squeezing at his backside, his tail lifting and circling her breast, and when he looked down, he could see her eyes watching his face.

She gave a long lick and grinned. He dropped down to a crouch, scooped her into his arms and laid her down on the floor, kissing her wantonly. When Kitty's eyes fluttered open, she caught a glimpse of them in the mirror, his dark blue covering her paler skin in a beautiful dichotomy of color.

She rolled him to his back with sudden urgency, and caught his hands in hers. “The view's not so good like this.”

He turned his head to the mirror, where Kitty's profile smiled down at his own. “I don't know...” He dragged the tip of his tail over her breasts and stomach.

“It could be better.” She sat back, pulling him upright to kiss him. Then she leaned on her elbows with her face towards the mirror.

Kurt made a sound of needy pleasure and bent over her back to rub his hands over her breasts and kiss a trail down her spine. His tail wound between her legs and came away wet.

She was right, the view was better. He could see her face, and the blissed out look in her eyes as he entered her. He could see the flush turning her skin pink. She moaned, softly at first, then louder as he changed the angle, looking for the sweet spot that made her come apart.

In the mirror, he watched her lips form the shape of his name, under his hands he felt her trembling as she came. He was getting close, too. Watching her like this heightened every sensation. Just as his eyes began to shut, he noticed her watching him, too, and he let go, spilling himself into intense, shaking pleasure.

When they had both recovered enough to sit up and Kitty was tucked against his chest, he said, “Is this going to be your reaction every time I get dressed for work?”

She drew a hand down his chest. “It's not my fault.” She tipped her chin up to kiss him.

“Ah, the uniform.”

“No, Kurt. Not the uniform.” She kissed him again, hand at his neck, fingers in his hair. He held her close and kissed her back, his heart full and content.


End file.
